The Lady, The King
by Puddleglum27
Summary: Lady Camilla Gozelle's world crumbles after Caspian becomes king, hated and alone she reveals the truth, falling in love with a king. Time passes leaving a scar on the past and Death. Will Prince Napoleon be able to stop the Darkest Hour or will he fall short, defeating an powerful antagonist, finding himself when all seems lost to be his own enemy (gets longer and better at end).
1. Chapter 1

**My first story! This chapter was updated in case you read it before and it is different. I wanted to make it longer and more intriguing so you would read the rest. The begging is a bit boring so feel free to skip to chapter 11. I understand that somethings have changed from the books and movies. There was recently a comment saying _'Peter's the High King, not Caspian'_. I know, and please understand there is a reason that I switched back and forth (it was by accident but then I realized it when I read the whole thing later on) you will have to read the story to find out what the reason is. The chapters DO get longer at the end so be patient. Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia or any of its characters, just the OC. PLEASE READ WHAT I HAVE NEWLY ADDED!**

Ch. 1

**(The first part if the story is an excerpt from one of the last chapters (in the character's late future) so don't let it confused you)**

"Aslan, I am ready!"

"You are my child?!" He laughed. It was a mighty growl that made the ground rumble beneath their feet.

"Please, I don't want to beg, but it is all I live for, to see him again, and his world!"

"Camilla, understand one thing, you will enter their world as they left it and the exact same moment they came back, it is how our times work."

"I will be young again." The old woman croaked. After she passed she should have turned young again as one does when they arrive as Aslan's country, but Camilla was an exception, she still had a purpose.

"My daughter, I am glad you are eager, but matters change, you will understand, but don't say I didn't warn you, you may fall and struggle through life, but that is life's purpose. You have learned to deal with struggle all through your life. I am afraid this is only your beginning, all you have learned and all you have experienced was simply to prepare you for the next stage, your next life. Life long, my creation."

"Wait, Aslan, will I see you again?"

"Yes, you will come back, remember, forget what you know-or think you know-and trust your instincts. Follow your heart. Trust no one."

"You know so much!"

Aslan laughed again, "Then you will know that imagination is more important than knowledge. For knowledge is limited to all we know an understand, while imagination embraces the entire world, or worlds, and all there will be to know and understand."

"Knowledge itself is never dangerous, it is how it is used that is dangerous." Camilla quoted one Hodamus's infamous quotes.

"You know I told this to only Hodamus and your son, 'I understand humankind, I know what drives them and motivates them and how and why they love and what they fear but you... you are a mystery."

"Napoleon, Hodamus, they were extraordinary."

"Yes, everyone is, but some never realize what I have given them, Hodamus and Napoleon were two of the only people who DID realize and that opened a whole new world for them. Their worlds came with pain and sacrifices though, for them, for others, and for the future."

"Why do tell me this?" Camilla's wrinkles faded into tight, clear skin. Her hearing and sight came back strong. Her frail body was changed back to a young merely fifteen-year-old's.

"Because everyone has a role in saving the world."

"Even me?"

"Especially you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was only two days after Prince Caspian became king and the Telmarines left Narnia to go back to their native lands, or rather the ones who choose to go. The four kings and queens of old were asked by aslant himself to stay in Narnia once again, for they would be needed in the future. Thus a new "Golden Age" for Narnia had just begun.

There was a lot of tension between the Telmarines who had chosen to stay. Some were firm followers of Miraz in his time and others were like Gozelle and Sopespain who plotting against the not-so-rightful king. They just followed him out of fear of being punished. Among this group was Lord Gozelle's only daughter, Camilla, she was 17 years old and had just convinced her father of staying in Narnia, while he, wanting a fresh start, preferred to go back.

Camilla felt very lonely, she had no one and was sick of all the bickering and fighting so that day she left were she and all the other Telmarines were living, at the old Telmarine castle. She left by her horse, her only friend.

She was riding out into the western forest on a very chilly winter in mid-afternoon, near Lantern Waste when she heard two joyful female voices and hooves. As whoever it was got nearer she could tell that it was Queen Susan and Queen Lucy. Camilla tried slinking back in the woods for fear that they would hate her because she was Telmarine and her father's past history with Miraz. She was too late; the royal pair had already seen her.

"Come out, please!" said the voice of the Gentle Queen.

Camilla and her horse didn't budge,

"We know you're there, we heard your horse!" that was the Valiant Queen.

Camilla decided to be brave and go meet them. Once she did she told them why she had left and she didn't have anywhere to go, or anything to eat or drink. They invited her to Cair Paravel, but the only thing that Camilla didn't mention was that her father, Gozelle was the highest ranking Telmarine general, closest to the usurper, Miraz. But the girls were soon to find out…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I realized that it wouldn't be winter right after Caspian's coronation. Oops, my bad. Just use your imagination. I hope this chapter is longer.**

Ch. 2

The girls lead Camilla to Cair Paravel and told her to wait on the grand steps leading into the castle. They were to fetch the others and have a formal introductory with all the monarchs.

In just a few heartbeats they returned and told her they were ready. In that time Camilla had dismounted her horse and a servant had brought it to the stables. She now walked up the stairs and opened a massive door. She stepped in instantly felt the warm, magic air of Cair Paravel flow through her veins.

She noticed that all the kings and queens were impatiently waiting, so as quickly as possible she took off her long her coat and all the other winter weather necessities.

Right away they all noticed the gold circlet in her head, symbolizing she was of high ranking, the girls hadn't noticed it earlier because she had a hat covering it up. Then they noticed how extremely beautiful she was. She had light, honey-brown hair with natural blond highlights. It was all down and hung in ringlets to her mid back. Her skin was lightly tanned but it was wind-burnt so it was barely pink and it gave her a slight blush. She had bright aquamarine eyes, and a slightly-hooked nose, but here smile was perfect.

She looked around to the royal monarchs sitting before her. There were five thrones, from the right there was Queen Lucy with light brown hair, straight, a bit past her shoulders. She had light blue eyes that sparkled with energy, her skin was pale with several freckles.

On Lucy's right was Queen Susan, who was a lot like Camilla, beautiful, and always proper/gentle/lady-like. She had dark brown hair in slight waves, gorges gray eyes and porcelain skin with few freckles.

To her right was High King Caspian whom had brown hair about to his shoulders and classic Telmarine tanned skin and deep brown eyes.

Peter was seated next to him. Camilla had always disliked him a little. He looked too stuck up with his head held high and shoulders rolled back. _Magnificent_, she smirked. Anyway, he had blond hair, piercing blue eyes, and light skin with freckles.

On the furthest right was the Just King, King Edmund. He was so handsome that he took her breath away. His black hair and amazing brown eyes, light skin with freckles. His jaw line and bone structures were just perfect. Oh…

"What is your name?" demanded Caspian with his think Mediterranean accent, "You look familiar."

"Camilla Tarrentina Gozelle." She said firmly. "That would actually be Lady, if you please your majesties.

"Why did you bring in this… this traitor!" burst Peter.

_Yup, I knew I hated him for a reason_ she thought.

"We had no idea!" defended Lucy.

"How can you say that, you don't even know the truth about my father!" Camilla protested.

"Traitor or not I think we show hear her story." Said Edmund suddenly looking very distant, _remembering his past_? She supposed.

Peter saw the expression on Edmund's face and said, "Alright, we'll give you a fair chance."

Camilla began her story, "So my father is Gozelle, one of Miraz's most "faithful" followers."

"Yeah, we know." smirked Caspian.

Ignoring the comment, she continued, "One time he was out negotiating business in the Lone Islands when he noticed the most beautiful woman in his life, my mom. She looked a lot like me, light skin, blue eyes, blond hair. So he introduced himself to her, and they instantly fell in love, they got married and under Caspian IX, the same year as Caspian X was born. They lived happily for four years and decided to have a child, me for that matter. But as she was giving birth, my mother passed away. I was dangerously close to death's hands. I was the only thing my dad had left so we grew very close over the years. Eventually just as Caspian IX died, he was a great king."

Caspian nodded and she went on.

"Then Miraz began taking over,, killing my father's closest friends. My dad grew so unhappy he would come home after meetings every day and would punch doors out, throw things, and break everything he got hold of. My servants told me he was just stressed and would get over it eventually. And they were right. When Caspian X disappeared he magically stopped. It gave him hope. Every night he would have Sopespain over and they would send me up to my room and discuss thing that "weren't made for my ears". Well one night I listened to their conversation through the crack under my door. That's when I figured out they were plotting o murder Miraz, then they two would become kings. The next day was the duel between Miraz and Peter. My dad was the one who bravely killed Miraz, you know."

"He also started the battle afterward…" Peter was interrupted.

"And… That was just a set up. He wanted Sopespain killed so he could hand the throne back to Caspian, he would never said it to Sopespain or anyone, though."

"I quiet trust her to tell the truth." Said Susan, and Lucy agreed with her.

"We have an extra room by ours that she could stay in." suggested Lucy. This time everybody agreed.

"Only temporarily, though." Said Caspian.

"No," said Peter slowly."You can stay as long as you wish." No one objected to that.

Caspian huffed "Whatever Mr. High and Mighty."

"Show her to her room before dinner, girls. It's merely time to eat." Peter finished and the conversation was ended.

**I am hoping to add a chapter to this story everyday for a few weeks. I have them all written out. I hope you enjoyed it, it was a lot longer, too.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter will be a bit boring but the next one will be better. I promise. The action is coming soon!**

Ch 3

Camilla was shown up to her room by the two queens. It was next to Lucy's in the Pevensies' west wing. Caspian had the whole east wing to himself. The room was gold and crimson, just Narnia colors and it had a built in bathroom, a closet full of beautiful gowns and a dresser full of makeup.

"It's perfect, thank you so much!" she breathed.

"Anything you need?" asked Susan.

There was a loud bell, time for dinner.

"No, not now anyway." Camilla answered

"There's something I need!" said Lucy impatiently. "Dinner!" She picked up her dress and bolted for the dining room. Camilla and Susan followed more slowly.

When they arrived the kings were already there and there was an extra seat placed in between Susan and Lucy, across from Caspian.

_Great._ Camilla thought. _He already hates me._

The conversation at dinner was all about the Christmas ball in which was in three day, Camilla was excited. Every once in a while she would notice Edmund glance over at her.

After dinner she went upstairs and took a nice warm bath, put on a comfortable powdered blue dress, dried here hair into its natural curls and decided to fool around with the makeup, despite the late time.

Just as she was finishing she heard a loud knock on her door and answered it. The four Pevensies came in with five mugs of steaming hot chocolate. She wasn't expecting this.

"You look great!" complimented Susan. "Did you know we were coming?"

"No, not at all, I was actually just messing around and wanted to see how I looked."

The girls shared a smile and Peter interrupted "We brought some hot chocolate."

They all sat on the plush carpet floor and talked for a while, the hot chocolate was too hot to drink. They said got to know each other and said jokes and laughed a lot. Camilla sat next to Edmund; she loved his laugh, and even better, his smile.

**I know, it was boring. I warned you. Anyway next chapter will come out tomorrow and there will be a few personal secrets revealed. I am also working on a major fantasy story . Check it out sometime, it's not published yet though.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know I said I would post this tomorrow but it couldn't wait. I hope you enjoy it. Please review I will appreciate the criticism good or bad! The action is coming in Ch 6. I'll post IT tomorrow. I forgot on the last three chapters SORRY: I do not own Narnia or any characters. Please read the bottom authors note when you are done. It is important!**

Ch 4

Over the next three days Camilla read books, practiced sword fighting with a talented centaur, and practiced shooting her crossbow that her father gave to her long ago it was special to her.

She also had great conversations with the Pevensies. She fancied the ones with Edmund the most. He told her about old Narnia, the Golden Age, and his life back on Earth. In return she told him stories and folk tales of Telmarines. They loved to joke and laugh, Camilla also liked Edmund's sarcastic personality.

One day he shared the very personal story of his encounter of the White Witch, how he was tricked by Turkish delight (he never ate another bite of it since), how he had betrayed his family, but was forgiven in the end, he also added that is why he gives everybody a fair chance, that's why he is the_ just_ king, of course.

He rarely spoke of these things to anyone so Camilla decided that she better tell him her deepest secret, whom only her dad knew of.

CAMILLA'S POV (Point Of View)

"During of my father's rages, he still had a few after Caspian X left, I had pleaded with him to stop, but he just took all of him anger out on me. I was punched, slapped, whipped, and beaten (even have to scars to prove it). When he stopped, he took me aside and apologized; he cleaned my wounds and told me that it was all because of that demon, Miraz. My dad said he was angry and stressed out; he had to get his anger out one way or another. He said to make it up to me that whenever I see Miraz and happen to have a sword, or any weapon, for that matter, to kill him.

I was horrified, but he said to 'make it up further' then he took his cross bow, fed an arrow into it, and handed it to me. He walked to the opposite wall. I was shaky, bruised, confused, and not to mention, miserable all at the same time. Then to add kindle to the fire he said two words I will never forget. 'Shoot me.'

I pulled the string back but couldn't release. I dropped the bow and ran to him, and hugged him. I just couldn't do it. Then we heard faint fireworks and stepped outside, he grabbed a cloak and took off. In the distance I could hear 'A son! A son! Prunaprismia and Miraz have had a son!' I walked inside the house and I blacked out.

**IMPORTANT: I know I named the character Camilla after me, Camille, but NONE of these events, especially the violence and abuse have never happened to me, just to clear that up. I hoped the secret satisfied you it was all I could come up with. Please leave comments and share your thoughts and opinions! Next chapter will be the Christmas ball!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: The Christmas ball has arrived! I hope you like it. The action is coming in Ch 6 tomorrow! Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia or any of it's characters. Please leave reviews, negative or positive, I will appreciate anything!**

Ch 5

Later that same afternoon (as the last chapter took place in) Camilla was in Susan's room with Lucy and Susan getting ready for the ball. They had dryads doing their hair and makeup and preparing their dresses.

Lucy's light brown hair was in an elegant bun with her silver crown poking out on top, she had a royal blue dress with silver detailing and to compliment it she had silver makeup with glossy lips.

Susan's dark brown hair was curled and in a half-up half-down style. Her gold crown was really brought out. She had on a deep purple dress and a dark purple smoky-eye makeup to match, and dark red lips to go along.

Camilla was stunning in a teal dress with golden designs. She had on dark brown and gold makeup and nude pink lips. Her hair was curled in small really tight curls and she the right side had little braids going along her scalp. The rest was pulled over her head to the other side. The gold circlet on her head shown out against the gold in her gown.

The three had just exited the room looking fabulous when Lucy and Susan told Camilla that they were doing formal entrances. She was used to this of course, being the daughter of a well-respected lord (…maybe not so much anymore?)

They got to the room the ball was hosted at and stood there for only a heart beat when they heard names being called:

"High King Caspian the Tenth" he walked out from the opposite side of the room.

"King Peter Pevensie the Magnificent." He also made a grand entrance from the opposite side of the room.

"Queen Susan Pevensie the Gentle." She gracefully stepped out and in the middle of the room made a formal curtsy.

"King Edmund Pevensie the Just." He proudly walked form the opposite side.

"Queen Lucy Pevensie the Valiant." She walked out, less formal, smiled.

"Lady Camilla Tarrentina Gozelle." Camilla stepped out, and not knowing anything different made the formal Telmarine entrance, which wasn't that different, no one noticed because it was quite similar.

After that several more Lord's and Lady's names were called. Then a large feast began until everyone had stuffed themselves full. When everyone was finished the dancing began. First it was just fun. The fauns would play their loots and flutes and most people join into the old Narnian tradition.

Then there came slower songs. The Lords danced with their wives (the Ladies). Caspian, whom had an eye on Susan the entire time, invited her to slow-dance.

Lucy had found a particularly nice faun whom she danced with that reminded her of Mr. Tumnus and waltzing around with him on her coronation ball and having so much fun.

Peter had found a lovely woman who had come all the way from Archenland, where she was doing business with her dad, who was a lord, to dance with.

Edmund knew exactly who to dance with but he couldn't find her anywhere. He finally spotted her slouched against the wall, looking ever so bored and not enjoying herself. He was just about to ask "What's the matter?" but when she saw him making his way to her Camilla's face lit up.

"May I have this dance, beautiful young lady?" Edmund asked holding out his hand.

He looked too handsome to refuse. Camilla slipped he hand into his and fell in rhythm with him. They swayed back and forth with the music until it stopped.

Since it was over, he walked her back to her room and she gave him a small peck on the cheek. Camilla was very happy and enjoyed that night a lot, which was probably a good thing because that's the last good time she had in a long while.

**Oh no! What happened! Find out soon. Please drop off your comments and opinions with me!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This is what you have all been anticipating! I hope…Maybe…Alright…probably not. Anyway I hope it makes any sense and you like it! Please bestow your good and bad comments upon me, press that button on the bottom of the page that says 'Post and Review...blah blah blah' I dare you, but maybe type something into the box first. Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia or any of it's characters! Enjoy!**

Ch 6

In the three days word spread that the Calormenes were to attack at sunrise the fourth morning. All day Caspian, Peter, and Edmund were at war council meetings. There was little time to prepare.

They sent several people, or beast rather, to spread the news and gather an army. They were to come to the Narnia/Archenland border where they were going to set up camp and prepare for the attacks. Several fauns, good giants, centaurs, minotaurs, talking beast, and even a few telmarines joined the army at such short notice. The kings were surprised at how many people were gathered for the battle. It was nearly a full army and everyone had experience since the battle with the telmarines.

Only Caspian, Peter, Edmund, and Lucy were allowed to go for the monarchs. Edmund said he didn't want Camilla to go because of her lack of experience, but the real reason was because he cared about her greatly and didn't want her to get hurt. Susan disliked battles and chose to stay and watch the castle.

The day of the battle the Calormenes arrived with their army set up, the Narnians were already all ready, prepared for the battle. Peter, Edmund, and Caspian were in front on horses armed with swords. Then were the centaurs, minotaurs, big cats, fauns, and talking beast, the brave Reepicheep was among them. Then in the back was Lucy with all the archers, dwarfs, centaurs, and such.

The giants were on the left and right armed with clubs and rocks to throw. Before you knew it, High King Caspian had shouted "FOR NARNIA AND FOR ASLAN!" and the armies had clashed.

All three kings were suffering from injuries. Peter had a slash on his left leg that was quite, blood flowing steadily out. Caspian had bruises and cuts on his face and arms where there was no chainmail. Edmund had a an arrow in his upper right arm and had a splint in his head where he had fallen from his horse and cracked his head on a rock.

A few Calormene soldiers had made it through the army and now were taking prisoners, and among them was poor Queen Lucy. When the battle was over it had looked like the Calormene had won even though both armies had suffered countless injuries.

The following day they made arrangements to go back to Cair Paravel and wait until further negotiating was addressed to get the dear prisoners back. Since Lucy had taken her cordial with her the kings and others were forced to be mended the old-fashioned way. Edmund had rapidly started to come down with an illness similar to the flu, but little did they know it was a deadly Calormene disease. He had a severe concussion from hitting his head too.

That morning they set back. Out of the three horses that were taken into the battle, only two were able to be ridden back. Caspian took one and Peter, who couldn't talk because of his deep wound, took the other. Edmund was forced to ride on one of the willing centaurs. As they went on Edmund was getting weaker and weaker to the point where he could barely hold on for dear life. He was extremely fatigued and had severe coughing fits every few moments and a shudder of horrifying coughs would possess him body.

Peter was most worried and wished more than ever that Lucy and her magic cordial were there. He would do anything to have his baby sister back. He also dreaded getting back to the castle because Susan would probably kill him for not protecting his family better. He knew it was a selfish thought and needed to get back soon because of Edmund's failing health.

When they arrived back the girl were waiting anxiously at the front steps.

"What happened?" demanded Susan when she saw the depressing looks radiating off of Caspian and Peter's faces.

"Where's Edmund and Lucy?!" She said without waiting for an answer.

"Well, Su, calm down and we'll explain EVERYTHING," answered Peter. "Right Caspian?"

Both girls took notice to Peter's wound and Caspian's beat up face right away.

"Stop! You guys need to go to the quarantine now." Camilla said.

As she finished her sentence on of the centaurs brought Edmund forth on his back and laid him gently in Susan's arms. Susan turned and hurried to the quarantine. Camilla helped Peter off of his horse and into the quarantine as well, Caspian followed behind.

The doctors, dwarfs, came out, overloaded with medical supplies. They decided it was be best if they started with the easiest, Caspian. They cleaned up his cuts and replaced the bandages. He was fixed up in record time. Next they moved to Peter, they washed out the deep wound and applied stitches.

Edmund was last. They replaced the bandage on his arm and were going to give him some medicine when Susan noticed sticky, bright red blood on her fingers, she looked down at Edmund and screamed.

The doctors took extra care disinfecting the now infected wound and stitched it up. Camilla sat down next to Edmund and gently laid his head on her lap. And stoked his matted hair as the doctors gave him herbs to help the cough and ease pain (they didn't help much). While this was going on Peter explained the battle to the one who weren't there.

"Well it started out all right, lots of recruits, until I got slashed in the leg which disabled me from using it. Near the end the Calormenes were shooting their last arrows one hit Ed in the arm and must have forced him from his horse, that's probably when he hit his head because I heard a crack. By that time the Calormenes were making their way to the back and they took several prisoners, Lu was with them." Peter got choked up when he said this. "If we just had her cordial everything would be fine. Ed, Caspian, and I would be back to normal and Lu would be here.

"Peter! How could you let that happen! Susan faltered.

"I'm sorry, Su, all I can do now is make sure we get her and the rest back unharmed, even if it means what they want- which I don't even know what that would be. It must be something if they took so many hostages." Apologized Peter softly.

"Wait how did Caspian get hurt, then?" Camilla said, looking up from Edmund's face for the first time.

"I just guess I got beat up the entire time I guess." Replied Caspian gingerly.

"I'm sorry for caring." Camilla snapped back lightly.

"I think you ought to-." Susan was interrupted by the sound of Edmund's horrid cough, but Camilla got him to calm down by rubbing his back lightly.

Susan continued, "I think you ought to stop beating at her throat, Caspian. This is a tough time and you're not making it any better. She didn't do anything wrong in the first place."

Caspian looked offended by Susan's words; it was obvious he cared about her. "Maybe I should go." He said quietly and turned around but was turned around by a doctor who needed him to stay, at least for a while so they could see if his wounds were healing properly.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to sound so harsh." Said Susan directing her words at Caspian, looking regretful.

**Ughhh…wow. That was long! Did you enjoy? There's more, better action coming soon and a not very welcome visit by the Tisroc. Please comment and review, I love to hear new ideas!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: The Tisroc is here?! Anyway I hope you enjoy! Please comment and review. I do not own Narnia or any of its characters.**

Ch 7

Over the next few days, in her free time Camilla sat beside Edmund's bed and stroked his hair, she moved it out of his face and put it back. The only time he moved was when he was coughing, he never woke and always looked very pale and clammy.

Camilla was also very busy because she was constantly attending tea and other appointments and with Susan in Lucy's absence. Peter and Caspian were trying to figure out a way to get their prisoners back, especially the queen, in council meetings. The only time they saw each other was at breakfast, maybe lunch, and usually dinner.

Peter was jealous of Edmund because he was getting all of Camilla's attention; she was always with him or focused on him. There was nothing not to love about her; she was beautiful and elegant, everything Peter wanted in a girl.

After about a week of this routine, Edmund was not getting any better and was actually getting progressively worse. But one day the Tisroc himself showed up at the castle of Cair Paravel. He was heavily surrounded by guards holding green braches, a symbol of peace. He came to negotiate with the monarchs of Narnia.

When he arrived he was greeted warmly by High King Caspian, King Peter, and Queen Susan, frankly they were happy to see him in case he was there to negotiate a way to get their Queen Lucy back. And they were right.

After the four were seated (the Tisroc didn't want any guards in the room with him) the servants brought tea and cakes. Only pleasant topics were brought up for some time until the Tisroc asked:

"Where's his majesty King Edmund?"

Peter, trying not to show his anger and hatred, said curtly through clenched teeth," He was seriously wounded in battle and came down with an unpleasant illness."

"Oh why I am sorry to hear that." Said the Tisroc innocently, "You are probably wondering what happened to her majesty Queen Lucy then?"

"Why yes, I hope that is what you came here to discuss, if not you can leave immediately and prepare your army for battle because we will be attacking in two sunrises." Caspian blurted out, getting louder with each word.

"King Caspian stop, he obviously came here in peace, let's have it end that way too." Said Susan reassuringly.

"Ah yes, your dear Queen Lucy and all the others are safe and we are pleasantly informing you that they are all unharmed and have been been treated fairly with respect."

"Thank you, your royal highness, the Tisroc, that is very pleasing to hear. But there is indefinitely a reason why you have them, or you would have harmed them, correct?" Susan pointed out.

"Mmmm hhhhm, that is why we are to make a little agreement, your majesties, you are to have Queen Lucy and all the other Narnians back, unharmed, under one condition." The Tisroc explained.

"And that is…" Peter urged him.

"You are to give me that Telmarine "lady", you know, Lord Gozelle's daughter. He and his people did us wrong and now she will be my servant and pay the price. Eh? Sound like a good deal?" As the Tisroc explained the condition Camilla burst through the door, not knowing who was on the other side, she had an important update on Edmund's health, but she stopped briskly and left.

"I want her." The Tisroc pointed to where she had been a second ago.

"It certainly is something to think about, will you politely give us twenty-four hours to think over you proposal, you will give you an answer approximately at this time tomorrow." Negotiated Caspian.

"Agreed." Answered the Tisroc, and all three Narnian royalty shook hands with the Tisroc.

"We will have a private room set up for you and your men to stay at immediately for the time you will be here." Said Peter bowing.

At nearly 3:00 in the afternoon a three met in Peter's room to discuss the offer. They had a council meeting earlier but the men in the council left the final decision up to the kings and queens.

When the trio was all settled Peter was the first to speak. "I honestly think this is kind of difficult."

He actually wanted Camilla gone so he didn't have to see her spend any more time with his little brother.

"I think that we should figure out another negotiation. I don't want to lose Camilla, she's a great friend, but we do need Lucy." Suggested Susan.

"It's to consider, Susan, but I think we should get Lucy back and trade Camilla, we may figure out a way to get her back in the future, but now we need Lucy more than ever. I don't think the Tisroc will change his mind now; his decision is as hard as a rock. And we can't afford to go to war with them again now." Shared Caspian.

"Caspian's right, Su, we can't afford to go to war, and we need Lu and her magic cordial an awful lot right now." Said Peter.

All the way pat dinnertime they discussed their options and came to a final decision, they would give Camilla to the Tisroc, find a way to get her back, and get Lucy and the others so hopefully Edmund would be better soon.

In the morning they presented the Tisroc with their idea . He was beaming with delight and Peter was too, on the inside. Just after lunch the Tisroc loaded a screaming, kicking Camilla on to a horse and bound her wrist with a cloth shakel.

The Tisroc had already sent the prisoners up with guards a few days after he set off so they would arrive on three days after he left with his prisoner.

**What's going to happen next? Find out in chapter 8. Aslan will make an appearance in one of the next chapters and the story will build up to the climax, maybe, I actually don't know what the climax is in my story. Anyway, I'm sorry to all the Peter fans, he sounds really cruel in this chapter, but his worse is yet to come. He'll make up for it in the end so don't be mad! Please comment and share your opinions good or bad, I will greatly appreciate it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This is a bit boring and might not make much sense, but the good part is coming in one chapter! Please comment and review. Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia or any of its characters. Please enjoy!**

Ch 8

It was two and a half days since Camilla began her boring, long journey to Calormen. The pace was set pretty slow, and the group was now approaching the Calormen Dessert, they were still in Archenland though. They had stopped to get a final tedious drink before they entered the scorching dessert.

The men were a good way away, and out of their sight was their new servant, Camilla. She decided to take this chance as an opportunity to escape. (The Calormenes were awfully stupid not to leave a guard with their prisoner)

She was on a horse, with her wrist tied to her back, but nothing else was or else it would have been awkward and extremely hard to balance on a horse. She tried to slip one leg over so she could slip off, but ended up falling on her face in a puddle of mud and she didn't have anything to catch her.

Putting the pain of a possibly broken nose aside, she struggled up and wondered over to where one of the men had conveniently dropped a small knife. She sat back down, with her back facing the knife and picked it up with her hand. Then, taking care not to cut herself, managed to cut the cloth. Now that she was free, she made sure that no one was coming. She hopped back onto her horse; put the knife in the pocket of her dress and carefully steered the horse back north. She started out slow so the Calormenes couldn't hear the sounds of hoofs. There were no signs on the ground of where she had been escaped to either; it was obvious that she would go north though since that's where she came from.

When the Tisroc and Calormenes saw she had gone missing, they had no interest in finding her only to get back to Calormen and prepare for war against the Narnians. He had a feeling it would happen. She was clever and strong.

Lucy and the other prisoners were just entering the land of Narnia and the guard let them go from there. Several left for home and Lucy and a few others continued on to Cair Paravel, about a half day, or more, journey on horseback.

Meanwhile at Cair Paravel Susan had taken over Camilla's job of watching over Edmund. That morning he had woken and had a small conversation with Susan despite he was still weak and had no signs of improvement.

When he woke he had though that it would surely be Camilla sitting next to him, but it was Susan, he was a little mad at Camilla for not being there. _I thought she cared out me. _He said to himself.

"Where's Camilla?" He asked Susan weakly.

"Gone." She replied simply as a single tear rolled out of her eye. She was miserable the last few days because she was so lonely, no Lucy or Camilla.

_She left because of me, she really doesn't care._ He though. "What? What happened?" Edmund demanded.

"Well," Susan began, "A week or so after the battle the Tisroc came; he asked us to negotiate, he wanted a servant, so he took her-"

"So you just let her go!" He yelled, but it wasn't loud because his voice was nearly gone.

"Shhh, Ed we had to. Lucy and many others were taken as Calormene prisoners. She'll be home soon and you'll be all cured." Susan reassured him.

"I know but there's really no point in getting me better if Camilla's here. I have nothing to look forward to, nothing to live for, now I'm going to be miserable. You might as well put me out of it right now." He said getting louder with each word. But he got dizzy and put his head back down.

"What about battles and adventures Ed! You always have something to look forward to." Susan suggested.

"There's no way Peter will let me in a battle after this for a while and I don't see any adventures in the future." Edmund scowled.

"Come on, brighten up. But now you should rest so you don't get worse. Anyway we are trying to get Camilla back as soon as possible." Said Susan.

"Easy to say." Replied Edmund, now getting more fatigued before drifting off into a deep, uncomfortable sleep once again.

**Chapter 8! There you go! I know some of those things that happened were nearly impossible and probably seemed silly. Aslan is making an appearance in the next chapter, but will he save the day or ruin it? (I know you are probably asking how could Aslan ruin the day, but you may find out in the next chapter.) Please leave you option as a review. I am still waiting for some feedback.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Chapter 9! I hope it makes since and you like it! Please review. I beg you! Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia. Now I am going to start posting one chapter an day. I am writing a story for another website so I do not have the time to type three chapters a day!**

Ch 9

Within half a day Lucy was back. She was greeted warmly by everyone, but right away she took off to the quarantine where Edmund lay motionless, but still breathing. She put a drop of her cordial on his now infected head would and in a few seconds it disappeared. Same deal with the arm.

She poured a drop into his mouth, to cure the illness, but nothing happened. She waited nearly five minutes before she tried again. Same result. Now she frantically tried pouring a few drops in, hoping maybe he needed more. Still nothing happened.

She ran to find the others. Luckily for her, they were just outside the castle discussing secret plans against the Calormenes. (Why would they do that outside, in front of the castle? I don't know.)

"Come quickly!" She shouted taking hold of Peter's hand, dragging him toward the castle. "It's urgent!"

Peter, Caspian, and Susan ran after Lucy, not knowing what she wanted, but judging by her body language it was important.

As they reached the quarantine door, Susan signed and muttered to herself "Oh no", she knew what might lie ahead. Then the four burst through the door.

On the other side lay Edmund, looking better without his wounds, but still severely ill.

"It's not working!" Lucy shouted to the others. "Aslan help us!"

At that moment she went into a dreamy state, and Aslan appeared. (This was in her dream; no one else could see or hear him, only Lucy.)

"There is nothing you can do anymore, brave one, just wait and see if his time has come. He has done well for Narnia and his death won't be in vain." Aslan said. Visions of Edmund's betrayal ran though Lucy's mind. "Everything I do happens for a reason, stay strong, little one." Aslan finished before the dream wore off.

"No! Aslan! There has to be a way! You can't do this! You can't!" Lucy wept; her last words broke off becoming anguished and faint. She sat next to Edmund and looked at him through teary, blurry eyes; picking up a limp hand.

"What happened, Lu, what did you see?" gasped Peter.

"Aslan came to me, he said it may or may not be his time to go. He has done well for Narnia and won't be forgotten; he also said that everything he does and doesn't do happens for a reason." She explained truthfully.

"No, no, no! I wish Aslan was here, but now we must inform the kingdom and let them know that one of their kings is on his death bed, before it's too late." Said Susan tearing up.

"Not yet," said Caspian, "He said it may or may not be his time. We don't want to scare them."

"That's true, but Aslan has never been wrong. We can't do anything but wait, and Caspian, we have to inform his people. This is important." Peter sided with Susan. It was the first time he had full-out cried since Edmund had been stabbed at the Battle of Beruna.

"I'll go tell them." Caspian said. His head was down so no one could see the tears in his eyes. _ He is or was like a brother to me. _Caspian thought.

That night the news spread through Narnia like wild fire. Everyone wept, _The Just King was on his death bed_. No one could believe it, he was too young to die and all of the people loved him. He was the fairest and nicest of them all.

Nothing much happened that night except until the bell was struck for 12:00 – midnight.

At 12:00 the castle gate opened and a horse rode in, carrying a brave soul. She dropped off her horse and put it in the stables. The guards wouldn't allow her in the castle though; they didn't believe Camilla had escaped. The Calormenes were hard to fool.

Camilla had sensed something strange about the country that night. The air was gloomy when it usually was happy. There were usually fauns and dwarfs out dancing until dawn. Not tonight. Even the trees weren't out. It just wasn't normal; something was seriously wrong.

Finally proving herself, Camilla frantically ran up to her room and got changed into something clean. Then she wanted to inform the kings and queens that some Calormene soldiers might have followed her and she wanted to ask what the matter was.

She tried knocking on Peter's door but there was no response. She knocked a few more times, waited a few minutes, and still no response. Then she tried Susan's room, Lucy's (she figured Lucy was back), and even Edmund's (hoping he was better because Lucy was back). None of them answered. _Oh No!_ Camilla though. _Something happened and it must have been bad._

After trying all four doors again she sprinted to the other side of the castle, where Caspian's room was, but half way there she noticed something peculiar and stopped. Several servants were going to and from the quarantine carrying cold washcloths, medical supplies, and tea. Since she was curious she went closer.

As she entered the room she saw Edmund laying still on a bed and his siblings and Caspian around him. She covered her mouth with her hand to keep her from crying out.

She rushed to Edmund's side and she and Caspian spoke at the same time:

"What's wrong?"

"How did you get here?"

"I escaped." She started then she explained everything in a quick manor.

"So you think someone came after you?" questioned Peter.

"Uh, yeah, they're Calormenes why not suspect anything." Camilla pointed out.

"I guess that's true, stay here. Caspian, come with me. We need to have a council meeting. Go ring the emergency bell and come immediately down. The Calormenes will want war now all because of you." Peter said looking at Camilla.

"Just go you're making thing worse, it's actually better now she's here. Ed would want it that way, he told me himself a few days ago." Said Susan.

"How come you never told me? Ah, whatever I'll deal with that later."

As the meeting began, Lucy and Susan began filling Camilla in on what Aslan had told them. Camilla was once again stroking Edmund's hair and had silent tears rolling down her cheeks until she felt him move and open his eyes…

The kingdom had earlier heard the emergency bell and was in total chaos. They thought Edmund had passed away, but little did they know it was nearly the opposite.

**A pretty big cliffhanger, eh? What happened to Ed and how will the kings solve the problem with the Calormenes? Find out tomorrow. Give me suggestions on my next fan fictions and this one please. I have some ideas but I want to hear yours!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: It took me two days two post this but I already have a sequel made. Priorities! Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia or any of its characters.**

Ch 10

In the meeting Peter explained everything going on, Camilla's escape and how they needed to find a way to avoid war with the Calormenes. He reassured them that Edmund was in the same condition.

Now it was decision time. They decided on doing one-on-one combat with one of the men the Tisroc chose to represent him; the Tisroc wasn't much of a fighter. Reepicheep volunteered to go up against the Calormene opponent, but Caspian refused because he was to fight himself. Caspian chose twelve men to go with him (they will be explained in a bit) and told the best ship captain in Narnia, Drinian, to get his crew and boat ready because they would be leaving at dawn.

As this was being decided, in the quarantine, lay Edmund, starring up at Camilla, he was happy, but how could it be? He had to be hallucinating, but to make it real she pressed a cold cloth to his forehead.

"Camilla?" he whispered.

"Yes, Edmund?" she replied.

"I thought you were gone, but I'm glad you are here."

"Yes, I escaped, but don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. Now rest so you'll get better, Ed."

He closed his eyes and breathed in her sweet scent.

"I love you Camilla," he confessed.

"I love you too, Ed," she answered and kissed him gently on his slightly damp forehead.

Susan and Lucy were still crying, but happily now; it looked as if he would be better for now at least.

After an hour or two Caspian and Peter came back and discussed their plan. As for the twelve men they chose to bring were: two dwarfs, his Lord of Defense-Trumpkin, the four best centaur fighters, Reepicheep and four of mice. (They considered bringing giants but they don't fit on ships).

They informed these people right after the meeting.

Camilla was trying to convince the High King to let her go.

"We really need you here, for Edmund, he is only happy when you're around," explained Lucy.

"I know, but this fight is over me and I need to be there. I can disguise myself in armor as a man," Camilla begged.

"That convinces me. She is the whole reason for this fight, she should come, but she definitely needs to disguise herself of the enemy will seize her back," said Peter who was being left behind.

Caspian agreed.

"But Ed…" Susan trailed off.

"What?" asked Edmund hoarsely, waking up at the sounds of all the voices.

"I have to go," said Camilla as they explained everything again.

"But you said you weren't going anywhere!" Edmund recalled.

"I know, but this is my fault. Everything will be all right. I'll come back, I promise. Everything will be okay." Camilla reassured him.

"I trust you, baby." Edmund finished.

"I sure hope you don't turn sides and kill your king as your father did!" smirked Peter. It was supposed to be a joke, but everyone took it wrong and it sounded plain cruel.

"You and Caspian should go." Susan said to Camilla, ushering her and Caspian out the door and taking a hard glance at Peter. "You must get the boat set up."

Then Lucy, Peter and Edmund sat in the never-ending icy silence until, at last, Lucy got up and left, slamming the door.

**There you go! Once again I'm sorry to the Peter fans because he sounds downright mean, but that was his worse, now he'll make up for it. Sorry the chapter was really short, but I'm sick of typing. See you at chapter 11.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I was a bit… distracted. Thank you for the review- you know who you are. The more reviews I get the faster the chapters will come out. I actually considered not continuing the story but the review inspired me. Thanks again! Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia or any of its characters.**

Ch 11

Just as the boat was departing, Camilla slipped into Edmund's room and bid him farewell. Then she, Caspian, and twelve others boarded the ship leaving home. They brought a piece of parchment explaining the plan to the Tisroc as Edmund had read to Miraz.

Everyone rested on the ship for a good two days and finally arrived at Calormen around noon. It was nearly 3:00 when Caspian arrived at the Tisroc's palace with three of the men. He wasted no time proposing the message to the Tisroc.

"Do you accept, your highness, the Tisroc?" questioned Caspian re-rolling the piece of parchment.

"Just before I do I have a few minor details I would like you to clear up. I get to choose where the duel will be held and you will choose how many men we each get to bring. Correct?"

"Yes, your majesty."

"Then I choose the grueling hot dessert. My men are used to it; you're not so you'll be suffering my dear, agreed? Now how many men?"

"Agreed, I propose we each bring six men. Two to advise, four to guard the perimeter."

"Six. Now what shall be our rewards for winning?"

"Ah, yes, your reward shall be that girl; you can do whatever you please with her. You may also have five of our finest mules, we brought them along. Our reward shall be no war, and peace, at last between our countries, deal?"

"Yes, deal. And tell me if I didn't hear you correctly, this is a fight to the death, or else until one totally surrenders."

"Correct. No tricks, either side. If you agree shake my hand and the deal will be done."

"Okay."

The two men shook hands.

"Now," said the Tisroc," I shall choose my best swordsman, my Turkaan of Defense, to face you off, and tell me, shall I be counted as one of those six?"

"Yes, your highness, you should be an advisor."

"Very well. No tricks, no treachery, only six men, a battle to death or total surrender. We shall mark the area now and the battle will be held at high noon tomorrow. We will escort you and your men. Bring your best game Caspian, you'll dearly need it."

The young king bowed," I never come without it," he smiled devilishly and exited.

Back on the ship Caspian explained everything. He chose his six men: the advisers were Trumpkin and Reepicheep. The four guards were three centaurs and Camilla, who would wear full armor to keep her identity hidden.

The next day everyone got ready quietly and just at 11:30 two Calormene guards escorted the small group, one in front, one in back, to the roped off section of the desert. Everyone, except Caspian, down to the Reepicheep, carried barrels of water.

As they were walking the guard behind Camilla noticed something particularly familiar about her or whatever it was's shape.

Back at Cair Paravel Edmund was getting better gradually. First he could sit up, then talk with his family, eventually stand up with no help. Finally he could get up and walk to dinner all by himself, but he wasn't completely better; he still had a cough and threw up every-other meal.

He wished Camilla was there to see his progress and wondered what she was up to and if she was even alive. He had trusted her but there was always a feeling of doubt that she may never come back.

**I hope you review because I am really proud of the next two chapters and I want to post them as soon as possible!**


	12. Chapter 12

** A/N: I am excited to hear the reviews on this chapter. I am listening to **_**The Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe**_** soundtrack typing this****! Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia or any of its characters.**

Ch 12

As soon as they reached the the battle ground, roped off, in the southern part of the dessert it was already high noon.

Trumpkin and Reepicheep helped King Caspian into his armor while the guards, all except Camilla, took their places. She made her way over to Caspian and whispered in his ear, "You don't have to die for me, if you feel desperate, surrender. I'll be a fine servant."

"No, Ed needs you, I need you, and everyone needs you. I will win; don't doubt my skills."

She dipped her head and went to her position.

On the other side of the ring the Tisroc was helping his Turkaan Calum. He was average height, but Caspian was taller. He was skinny but very muscular. He had very large eyebrows and sharp features. He held his head high, and you could see the sun glint off of his silver armor. He had a silver helmet but a turban was wrapped on top with magenta and turquoise feathers sticking out. His sword was a classic Calormene curved sword.

Caspian was in his regular Narnian chainmail but preferred his father's old Telmarine helmet and sword.

Within minutes the two men were in the ropes, ready for the fight to begin, guessing who was going to make the first move and predicting what is was going going to be.

The Turkaan made the first move. He barely poked Caspian but that was enough to set the high king off. He took one end of his sword in either hand and pushed the twig of a figure back. He scrammed up and swiped for Caspian's legs but Caspian's reaction was too fast, he jumped and the opponent missed.

Caspian directed a hit to the man's head but hit the turban and sent in swirling to the ground. Several more minutes of intense fighting went on until both men were exhausted from the heat and needed to take a water break.

Circling each other back to their ends and sat down sore and dived into a barrel of water each. As this was happening, the guard next to Camilla was making suspicious glances and out of curiosity stepped in front of her and cautiously lifted the face shield. He jumped back.

Everyone turned to see the escaped servant. That moment she drew her sword and whispered something to the soldier that only he could hear. He thought about it for a moment and gave her a small nod. They each went to their rulers.

The monarchs looked up at each other and nodded. Camilla and her opposer stepped into the ring; preparing to duel. Now the duel was between them, not Caspian and Calum.

Camilla made the first move this time, knocking him on his right side. He caught her blade and spun it in a circle twice before taking a jab at her stomach, but she jumped back in time and just missed it by an inch. The next blow too. She aimed for his head, but he ducked, but fell, and rolled over. She sliced at his wrist and cut it open; it was the wrist in which he held his sword too.

He howled in pain but made it back to his feet but could now only defend blows. An idea crawled into his head and he punched her with all his might with the shield forcing her helmet to fall off.

As soon as he saw this Caspian jumped her aide. Lord Calum jumped to Calormene's. It was practically two-on-one since the guard couldn't really fight well. But that was over as soon as Camilla sent the Lord spinning and he hit the ground with a thud. Knocked out cold.

It was only a matter of a couple of seconds before the Tisroc demanded one of his men to hand over his sword then jumped into the action, but he wasn't very experienced.

Caspian's men took this as a sign but their king demanded everyone to stay back. Just as he landed a blow on the young soldier just so he was sent into the rope and flipped over and out, moaning in miserable pain.

Only the Tisroc was left. She tried slashing the girl but she was too quick. She caught the blade in her hand and twisted it behind his back. He too yelped in pain but ordered his guards back. Caspian grabbed his free hand and twisted it behind his back also.

"Do you surrender yet?" taunted Caspian in his Mediterranean accent.

"Ah," the Tisroc moaned," Yes, I very much do."

They loosened their grip.

"So, total surrender? How do I know you'll keep your word?" Caspian now held his sword to his throat.

"Shake my hand your majesty, and you shall have your peace from my country indefinably."

Caspian, his eyes locked on the man, shook his free hand.

The Tisroc rose to his feet. Camilla let go, but he instantly swung for her stomach and sliced it open, but not very deep.

Caspian cried and drove his sword right through the Tisroc's heart.

He lay motionless on the ground and and his body was left bleeding on the sandy ground. His men shook hands with Caspian and removed the stakes and rope. His body was laid there to rest. After all he was very much hated and his men had just led him to a death trap. Both sides praised Caspian on the way back and invited him to a feast that night but the king refused. He thought it was wrong and he needed to get home as soon as possible.

On board of the ship going home Caspian had Camilla in his room. She was healing with a bandage around her whole mid-section. They sat across from the each other on the bed and talked about the day's events.

"I can't get over…" Stumbled Caspian looking into her beautiful, strong face.

"Huh?" She asked confused.

"I-I-I know you think I hate you but…"

"Go on." She urged.

"Camilla, I love you, I always have, even when we where young living in the Telmarine castle, you are so beautiful and fierce. I can't help myself…"

She put her gentle fingers under his chin and lifted his head so he looked her straight in the eyes. "This can't happen." She whispered. And got up to leave.

He reached her arm as was about to open the door and yanked her back. She winced in pain but Caspian ignored it. He pulled her into a kiss. Camilla struggled and tried pulling a way but soon relaxed and pulled his head close with her trembling hands.

When they pulled away she slapped him hard on the face and stormed out; shaking her head.

He drew his hand up to his face and collapsed on his bed. The only words that repeated in his head were "this can't happen".

It took them three days to get home and Camilla avoided Caspian at all possible times.

**EEP! I hope it was exciting to you. Find out what happens to their relationship next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Chapter 13 is here! Disclaimer I do not own Narnia or any of its characters.**

Ch 13

It was a year and half since the battle and Caspian's confession for Camilla. They never talked about it probably because Caspian was engaged to Susan. Susan had no idea about it but Edmund knew. Camilla had told him, but she made it sound like he forced her, which was sort of true. Edmund forgave her, but there was a new problem stirring in the castle walls.

Edmund was eavesdropping on Peter and Caspian.

"I'm sick of looking at her. She's just a distraction and she caused a lot of trouble in the past few years," said Peter.

"I too, let's make a plan to get rid of her, behind her back. It can't be obvious because she can't find out." Discussed Caspian," I have an idea that could ruin her life; she would be so humiliated she would have to flee the country."

Caspian told Peter the plan (which you will hear later. When they opened the door Edmund was standing outside.

"How long were you listening, Ed?" Peter's face flushed red with embarrassment.

"I heard all of it." Edmund burst. He was fuming with anger and tears were sitting in the rims of his eyes. "How could you do this to me? I didn't do anything!" He stormed to the stables to take a ride.

"No come back!" Peter argued.

On his way to the stables he passed Camilla but neither said a thing. He had random times when he was fuming with rage and just needed a ride so she let him go and didn't bother him more. But little did she know he wouldn't return to the castle.

That night Peter and Caspian were discussing their plan. Edmund was still gone so Camilla was getting worried. She was about to barge in but stopped at the door to listen.

"To get rid of her we came up with a plan, we need to plan a ball and Peter will ask her to dance, he'll kiss her an Edmund will be watching. Peter will tell her that he has loved her all this time. Then Ed will be curious and ask what he means by all this time. Pete will say that they have been meeting in secret. She will be so humiliated that she will need to leave the castle or even the whole country…"

That was enough for Camilla to hear. She left and got on her horse, leaving for the Telmarine castle. Unlucky for her, Peter had heard her heals clicking on the stone floor and crept out behind her.

After about ten minutes he took off behind her.

Nearly to Lantern Waste he finally caught up to her.

"I know you are there, Peter, and I heard your plans. Why would you do it?"

Peter strode up next to her on his horse. "Because I love you and I can't stand seeing you with my brother."

"If you were a good brother you would let him have me…"

She was interrupted," Camilla I know you don't know me very well but I love you and we can get to know each other better when we get married, so will you marry me?"

She looked at him thoughtfully for a second and it looked as if she was going to accept, but she said nothing and sped off, leaving Peter in her dust, but she hadn't gone far when she bumped into something familiar and fell off her horse.

It was Edmund. He slid off and helped dust her off.

"Are you okay? Where are you going?"

"No I'm not OKAY! How can I be! Your brother just proposed to me!"

Peter rode up too late. Edmund's sword was already drawn.

"This is what it was all about, eh? You wanted MY girlfriend? How could you? You are the WORST brother, Peter, I hope you are ashamed."

"No I'm not; I was trying to give her some options. That's why I'm the MAGNIFICENT king, not you."

He looked up but Camilla was on her horse and almost out of sight.

Edmund swung at him with his sword but he caught it with its own before Peter could lash back Edmund had hopped on his horse and chased after Camilla.

Standing alone in the clearing Peter stumbled back and said, "I take that as a no then."

When Edmund caught up to Camilla he asked her, "Are you defiantly going back then?"

"Yes."

"One last ride?" he asked.

"Sure."

He helped her onto his horse and she guided hers along beside. They said nothing the whole time until she slid from the horse at the old castle's gates.

"If you ever have a question, come visit me, I'll be here."

"Okay." Edmund whispered and headed back to the castle slowing and got back at 11:00 so no one was there to announce his arrival with was his plan so Peter didn't know he was back.

The next day Susan noticed that Peter was acting really strange and Edmund wasn't a breakfast so afterward she went to Ed's room to find it empty. He had already slipped out when they were eating.

Edmund arrived at the old castle's gates around 10:00 and asked guard to see Lady Camilla. The guard bowed and led him to her room.

"You're back already, is something wrong?"

"No… I just have something really important to ask you…"

"Oh. Before we get comfortable you you like some tea or coffee or hot chocolate?"

"Uh, coffee please."

Camilla left to get the coffees because the castle was pretty much empty by now and there were no servants.

When she came back they got settled and drank the coffee silently.

"So what was your question?" Camilla asked setting her empty cup down.

"Uh," Edmund started, "We've known each other for quite a long time, long enough for me to know its true love. You are beautiful, stubborn, strong, independent, loving, honest, responsible, and brave." He pulled and huge ring out of his pocket, "Camilla, will you marry_ me_?"

She looked at the ring and asked, "What is it?"

"It's a tradition in my world. When you get engaged, to show you love for each other and to show you are taken, the lady wears a ring."

"It's beautiful but…"

"I knew this was going to happen. You like Peter more don't you." Edmund turned to walk away, but Camilla got up and tackled him onto the bed playfully. She unbuttoned his short part way and kissed his bare chest.

"I was going to say yes."

"But you hesitated."

"Because of Peter."

"Because you love him…"

"No! Because I don't what to be taken from you, I love you and only you."

He slid the ring on her finger and pulled her in for a tight kiss. They rolled around on the bed and laughed until Edmund straightened up and said. "I think it's time to go back."

Camilla nodded nervously and re-buttoned his shirt and put his ruffed hair back in place. "Let's go."

They both got on Edmund's horse again and Camilla led her horse along side.

She leaned in tight and wrapped her arms around his torso listening to his heartbeat and the drumming of the horse's hoofs and the hard ground.

It was just past lunch when they reached the steps. Trumpeters announced their arrival and High King Caspian, King Peter, Queen Susan, and Queen Lucy were standing at the castle entrance. At first they thought it was just Edmund to Lucy shouted, "Edmund!" joyfully. Then Susan with her arm wrapped around Caspian's noticed the ring glinting in the sunlight and said, "Oh, Aslan." She swayed back and Caspian caught her from falling.

"What is it Su?" Peter looked at his sister and back. Edmund was sliding off the horse and was now helping Camilla down.

"You came back!" Said Lucy. She never knew about the plan and no one knew about Peter proposing except Edmund.

"So is it a yes?" Peter asked.

Everyone looked confused and Camilla walked up to the four; her arm linked to Edmund's. She aimed to ring right so it flashed in his eyes and blinded him for a second.

"No, I accepted someone else's proposal."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: It seems I have not written for this story for a while. I am a bit excited for the wedding though! Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia or its characters!**

Ch 14

It was the day of the (double) wedding. The two brides were getting ready in a special room and the guys were in a room on the other end of the castle. Lucy came in bouncing. "I never thought I would day it, but Edmund looks really handsome today! So does Caspian."

Camilla smiled, "What are you talking about, he always looks handsome."

Susan shook her head, "Caspian probably looks better!"

"Oh no he doesn't!" Camilla fought back playfully.

"Girls stop; you are making us mess up." The old seamstress and her ladies were making final adjustments to the wedding gowns.

They settled down giggling.

Susan had on a white and gold 'mermaid' style dress. She had on gold makeup and her classic red lips. She wore her hair all down and curled to her shoulders. Her gold crown stuck out with her gold jewelry. (In Narnia when a royal couple gets married they get to choose a gem to represent them and put on their crowns) Susan and Caspian had chosen the ruby too represent them so Susan's crown now had red studs put in.

Camilla had a white and silver dress with a lace top and a fluffy tulle skirt. She was wearing natural pink makeup with a silver inner-corner and nude-pink lips. She wore her hair down and straight, it reached all way down the small of her back. She was wearing silver jewelry and had a diamond headpiece on (the kind that wraps around your head and has a piece that goes down the middle of your part, bohemian style). Camilla was to receive her crown at the ceremony; she and Edmund had chosen diamonds.

It was now time for the wedding to begin. Edmund and Caspian stood at one end of the room with their crowns shining on their heads. They looked down the aisle and saw their beautiful brides walk down as the doors opened. The held bouquets of white roses with the ends of the petals dipped in gold.

The girls reached their grooms and linked arms. A man said some words and the couples said their vows. A crown that was like a 'queen's' of Edmund's was placed on Camilla's head.

There was a huge ball and feast afterwards. To make the marriages complete the couples had to consummate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a month later and Susan and Caspian had lead Peter, Lucy, Edmund, and Camilla into their chambers.

"We have an announcement to make." Susan said and she looked disappointed.

"Are you pregnant, gosh you JUST got married!" Peter was stubborn.

"Yes, we are!" A smile crept onto both her and Caspian's faces.

"Congratulations! I am going to be an aunt!" That was Lucy.

Camilla and Edmund said their congratulations and hugged the pregnant couple.

"We also have an announcement," said Edmund.

"You are too?" asked Peter.

"No, as a honeymoon we are leaving to go to Galma tomorrow. We are leaving at 10:00." Camilla finished what her husband was going to say.

"What a relief and have fun!" Peter sighed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At 10:00 the next morning the newly-wed couple boarded a ship, said their goodbyes and was off.

It took a day and a half to reach their destination and those days were very uneventful.

As they arrived there was curiously one one at the dock. "I don't know what is going on here but I kind of like the privacy."

A man jumped out from the side of the road and held a dagger to Camilla's throat. "Who are you and why do you invade Galma."

Edmund tried to get the man to release his grip. "One step further and I will sit her neck."

Edmund took a step away. "We mean no harm whatsoever to your country!"

"I asked. Who. Are. You?"

"Uh, Lord and Lady, Uh, Porter?"

"You seem unsure; would you like to discuss that with our king?"

"Uh, I am just a little nervous because you are about to KILL my WIFE! Yes, I would LOVE to see you king."

"Very well." The creepy man shoved Camilla at Edmund. He caught her and followed the man to an interestingly creepy castle.

"Stay here. I will fetch him."

The man disappeared and returned a moment later. "He is ready." He supported a very devilish grin.

Edmund and Camilla were shoved to the ground before the King of Galma, King Richard IIX {the eight}.

"Please be excused, Darlington. " The king ordered the man who had seized Camilla before and he left.

"Where do you come from, Lord Porter?"

"Narnia." Edmund answered truthfully.

"Ah, good answer because the clothing gives it away. Why are you here?"

"For our honeymoon. We just got married."

"How sweet, but I think you are lying. There is nothing SPECIAL about Galma, hmmm?"

"Nice people?" Edmund said sarcastically.

"Take them to the dungeons, but keep them together."

A knife to each one's back in case they tried to escape, they were lead to the dungeons.

A parade of trolls came in the next day followed by the king. They carried an executioner's block, a sharp butcher's knife and and tool to sharpen it in between the executions.

"Do you understand your consequences for lying to a king Lord and Lady Porter?" asked the king.

"If I were a king I would think this would be unreasonable," said Edmund

"Well you are not king so you mustn't worry about it. Any final word you want me to write to your family back home."

"Yes, I would like to tell Peter thanks for being a great brother."

"Quite a popular name since the King of Old showed back up."

Edmund smiled. "I would like to tell Susan not to be upset, and Lucy to take extra care of my horse."

The evil king smiled. "How cute! Your family was named after the Kings and Queens. Is there one for Edmund?" he teased.

"Actually yes, I would like him to tell the people of Galma that they just executed their king and queen."

The king laughed evilly and sealed the envelope, "Where is this addressed to?"

"King King Peter in the Castle of Cair Paravel."

Richard turned around. "Stop pulling my leg."

"Do it NOW. I demand as a king's orders."

Richard wrote the address down. "Head on the block now 'king'." He smirked.

Edmund obeyed.

"Edmund stop! You don't have to do this. Just tell him."

Richard jumped back and studied Edmund's face. "My gawd! You are King Edmund the Just, I am deeply sorry. I don't know how I didn't recognize you."

Edmund stood up. "Thank you, we will be on our way." Edmund stormed out of the castle and onto the ship. The pair arrived in a day—record time.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: A bit of adventure in the last chapter, now time for some romance! THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M! You were warned, not that it makes a difference. Please review and follow the story and check out my other stories. Disclaimer: Narnia and its characters belong to C.S. Lewis.**

Ch 15

Camilla stared out her chamber window into the rain. Edmund and Peter were coming back from a hunting trip. She could hear them fighting even from the third floor of the castle.

"I could have had that thing if you hadn't spooked it." Edmund yelled at his brother.

"I WOULD have had it if you hadn't drawn your bow at the same time."

"I swear you are the most selfish person I know, Peter."

"Stop treating me like a baby, I am your older brother."

"I am only treating you like a child because you are acting like one, the most selfish one I've seen!" Edmund stormed off.

A moment later the lock on the door clicked open. Edmund burst in angry and soaking wet.

"I heard you fighting with your-" Camilla was cut off when Edmund pulled her in for a long kiss. Camilla ran her hand through his dripping wet, black hair.

They pulled away and she stroked his jaw line. His wet clothes clung to his body and his brown eyes were now soft.

"I missed you. Peter never makes good company. I can't even stand to be around him for two days." Edmund complained.

The sun was setting outside.

"I missed you too."

Edmund picked her up and swung her on the bed. They kissed some more when he began unlacing her corset.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the morning Lucy burst in Edmund and Camilla's chambers. Camilla was lying closest to her in the bed. Her back was bare and the covers were exposing it. Her nose was touching Lucy's brothers.

"Wake UP you two! You already missed breakfast and I don't think you want to miss Susan's baby being born!"

They didn't move. "Edmund get your lazy bum up! Aren't you excited?!"

Still no answer. "Come on."

She started jumping on the bed.

"Lu, stop, we'll get up if you quit nagging us." Her brother groaned.

"I'm not leaving until I see both of you get out of bed."

Edmund gave his wife a nervous look. She smiled pitifully.

"Fine! I am naked under the covers so if you would go—Ow!"

Lucy jumped on him and started giggling. "I was waiting for you to admit that. I'll be outside until you get dressed."

When she was out the door Edmund pulled Camilla in for a hug. She began to kiss his chest.

Lucy burst in again, "Really? Knock it off; I want to get down there."

Edmund started laughing, "By all means do."

"Peter told me that I cannot go back down without you two."

Camilla sat up holding the covers up to her bare chest careful not to expose it. Edmund sat up next to her and pulled her into him. He kissed her collarbone and neck. She squealed.

The whole goal was to make Lucy jealous because even though she had just turned 17, Peter wouldn't let her court anyone. The plan worked and Lucy stormed out slamming the door behind her.

The happy couple got up and got dressed. Edmund's hair was still damp and messy from the night before but left it like that anyway; they headed through the door.

They were surprised to see an angry Lucy with her head resting in her arms curled against the wall. Her brother dragged her up. "Come on already," he teased.

Lucy smiled and ran down to the room where her sister lay in labor. Camilla and Edmund arrived behind her.

"You guys finally got up." Peter handed them each a cup of coffee.

"You would have never guessed that I found them n—"

"Shhhh. Lucy, no one needs to know that." Camilla said.

Peter laughed happily at the sight of Edmund's ruffled hair. Susan yelled in pain. Camilla walked over by the bed to comfort her sister-in-law. Susan took her hand and squeezed. She held her hand so tight that it started to turn purple.

"How far along is she?" Camilla asked. With one hand she smoothed Susan hair out of her sweaty face. Caspian was holding Susan's other hand and looked nervously at the midwife.

"Almost there. Only a few more inches. Push my queen, push!"

Susan pushed and screamed in pain one last time. A baby appeared and was handed to Caspian. It was a girl.

"She's precious!" exclaimed Caspian. He had a huge smile. So did his wife, "She's just as beautiful as her mother." He kissed Susan's forehead and gave her the baby.

Susan looked at Caspian and back at her siblings, "We are going to name her Victoria Bonne Ella."

Everyone agreed that the name was adorable and took turns holding the baby. Princess Victoria Bonne Ella was introduced to Narnia that night, but she wasn't going to be High Queen someday. The first boy born was going to be High King someday, and his parents High King and Queen.

Caspian and Susan weren't disappointed that they didn't have a son though, they were happy at the little miracle of Victoria because earlier Susan was told she could never have kids.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Do you like the story so far? Comment your favorite character down below if you have one. I am going to start asking questions in my author's notes so you will hopefully review! Disclaimer: Narnia and its characters belong to C.S. Lewis.

Ch 16

Camilla sat in bed reading a book. Edmund walked in from lunch.

"How do you feel, honey?" he asked sitting next to her and stroking her back.

"Just the same, I have something to tell you."

Camilla hadn't gone to lunch because she felt nauseated and like she was going to be sick.

"Hold on. I'll be back in a minute." Edmund left the room again.

A few minutes later he returned with a dozen pink roses in a vase. He set them on her bedside table.

"Awhh, Ed, they're beautiful, and smell good too," Camilla said picking one up and sniffing it.

She stood up and put her arms around her husband. "What did you want to tell me?" he asked.

"It's not bad, you'll be excited," reassured him.

"Go on, I'm getting nervous."

"I think we're pregnant! I haven't felt the best and have had all the symptoms. I'm not one-hundred percent sure so I don't want to tell anyone yet."

He nodded, "I can't believe it! I am going to be a father!"

Edmund started to unbutton his shirt when Peter barged in. Camilla dropped her arms from Edmund's neck. Edmund re-buttoned his shirt.

"I am sorry if I am interrupting anything, but the baby has gone missing!"

"When? Just now? Who was with her?" Camilla asked frantically.

Peter looked down. "I was with her a moment ago. I walked away for a few minutes to talk to the guard because it can get pretty lonely. Then I looked back and she wasn't in her crib."

"Did you check the other cribs? Maybe someone misplaced her."

"Yes, I check every single one!"

"Did you tell Susan and Caspian?"

"No, they'll kill me."

"I'll bring down some dogs to find if someone kidnapped her. They couldn't have gotten too far so we can catch up." Edmund explained.

"Good idea, I will go INFORM the parents that some IRRESPONSILBE LUNATIC lost their child!" Camilla stormed out.

"She shouldn't do that."

"Inform them?"

"No, act like that, it's bad for you if you already feel sick, and Peter thanks for ruining our time."

"No problem."

Edmund stormed out next and slammed the door behind him. He ran to get the wolves.

He found them and explained to them their task, "Caspian and Su's baby is gone. I think someone kidnapped her, so if you can I want you to scent this person out. Start by her crib. I'll be right over I have to get my horse ready."

Bruitice, the pack leader, obeyed, "Yes your majesty." (They were talking wolves obviously, DERP)

Edmund saddled his horse and down to the nursery where the Wolves were tracking. Bruitice was out in front, he was heading into a secret passage that Edmund had never noticed before. It led down below the castle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Camilla burst into Susan and Caspian's chambers they both were sleeping.

"What is it?" Caspian mumbled.

"I don't want to say it, but Peter, being the irresponsible lunatic he is, was watching over your daughter. He was talking to a guard and not paying attention. He turned around and Victoria was gone. We think she was kidnapped. Edmund took the Wolves down to the nursery to search."

Caspian and Susan were wide awake now. They sat bolt- upright in bed.

"PETER! How could he let this happen? He knows this child was a miracle, how could he let this happen?" Susan talked to herself.

"I asked myself the same way, but I guarantee that the Wolves and Edmund will bring her back safely. They have never let us down."

Susan stood up and got dressed, she was naked but it didn't matter because everyone was in too much of a panic to care.

"And you don't seem to be worried ONE BIT!" Susan screamed to Camilla.

"Calm down! Of course I am nervous! My husband is risking his life to save your daughter from who-knows-what down there!"

"He's my brother too!"

"At least he's not the father to your child!"

Susan stopped and took a step back. "Congratulations!"

"I don't want you to tell anyone. Not even Peter or Lucy." Camilla looked from Susan to Caspian and back.

"Don't worry about that. We won't be talking to Peter right now anyway." Caspian said bitterly wrapping a blanket around his waist and getting out of bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edmund tugged open the secret entrance for the Wolves. They all stepped in a kept sniffing. The caves were dark and ominous. Edmund lit a torch to get a better view.

The walls were made of stone and had cobwebs and moss clinging to them. Water dripped from the ceiling and a faint trickling could be heard from a distance. The air was thick and humid. As they walked for a while following a scent trail let behind; a bat screech was heard from above.

The ugly creature swooped down and bit one of the wolves in the pack.

"Ivyclaudia!" barked her brother. He dragged her by the scruff to where she could be helped. Edmund drew his sword and chopped the bat in half.

There was the sound of a baby crying up ahead and a wolf turned around just in time to warn his king. "King Edmund! Look owwuuuutttt!" It howled.

Edmund ducked just in time. A person in a black mask had tried to take off his head. Edmund sword fought with a man for a moment. Since he was the best sword fighter in all of Narnia, the man's sword was knocked out of his grip right away. Edmund backed him against the wall and threatened him with the tip of two swords.

He pulled off the mask.

"Lupus!" one of the wolves recognized.

"Lupus, eh?" Edmund began, "Where is the child."

Lupus spoke with some odd tongue; it turned out to be wolf so one of the dogs translated.

"He said follow the crying, she will be at the end of the tunnel."

Edmund thanked the man and canine.

"Any last words? Pretty brave man to kidnap the High King's child! What made you change your mind?"

The man just shook his head.

"Kill him." Barked Bruitice, "He is a murderer of many wolves and now a kidnapper."

Edmund obeyed without question, driving the man's own sword threw his gut. "It's a shame. Lucy would have thought of him as cute."

Edmund put his sword back and ran towards the baby's cries. Sure enough, at the end of a tunnel, there was Victoria, wrapped in blankets unharmed. There was a note on top of her.

_Narnians beware. The Oxavateers plan to revolt back against the power of the High King. Anti-Caspian-eers, as we are known, as demand him off the throne in a year, or else. You are lucky you had a daughter Caspian or he would or your son would be dead. _

_Signed, Lupus ҉_


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Here is Question-of-the-Chapter (that needs some work). Think of a good name for a villain in upcoming chapters! **_** I**_** will decide what it looks like and why it is a villain. I want to hear some creative answers! Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia or any of its characters- they belong to C.S. Lewis. **

Ch 17

Edmund picked up Victoria and cradled her to his chest, "It's okay Vic, you're safe now, Uncle Edmund's got you."

He tucked the note in his pocket and had the wolves decipher how to get out.

Peter was talking to a servant when Edmund climbed out. He was asking to see if she'd seen who may have taken the baby. He saw he brother and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank for your help, it is greatly appreciated, you are dismissed from your duties." Edmund bowed and spoke to the wolves.

"Where the hell were you?" asked Peter.

"Come on, I will explain later, but Susan is probably freaking out, she has a right to, and I am bleeding to death." Edmund told his older brother and ordered a servant to find Lucy and send her up to Susan and Caspian's chambers.

The brothers made their way to the room and Susan answered the door. She looked gratefully at her little brother and took the bundle of her child.

Edmund's wrist was cut by Lupus and bleeding everywhere. Since the door was still open Lucy found her way in took out her cordial immediately. The bleeding went away and the wound closed up.

Camilla wrapped her arm around her husband.

Susan looked at her with a smile. Camilla knew exactly what she meant. She whispered in Edmund's ear so no one else could hear, "I had to tell Susan and Caspian, I hope that's alright."

Edmund nodded back.

Lucy was feeling extra curious. "I feel like you are hiding a secret from us, what is it?"

Everyone looked at them, "No, right now it's just a… rumor."

Camilla looked at her husband and he winked back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was about a month later and Camilla was about to start to show. She was sitting on the bed waiting for her servants to fill up the bath with hot water. Edmund came in from sword training (more like beating everyone's ass up to him).

Sweat was rolling down his face, and he flopped on the bed. Camilla smiled, "How did it go?"

"Great, are you going to take a bath?"

"Yeah." Camilla had a fluffy white robe on.

"'Mind if I join you?"

"No, you can."

The bath water was ready and the servants were dismissed.

Camilla shed her robe. Edmund's eyes fell on her pregnant belly.

"When will we tell them?" he asked.

"I was thinking today." Camilla smiled.

Edmund returned her smile and walked over to where she stood. He wrapped his arms around her. "I love you so much."

"Me too, I have never regretted marrying you, even when we almost got executed on our honeymoon."

He kissed her forehead and lifted her into the tub before climbing in himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edmund watched his wife braid tiny flowers into her hair. She looked even more beautiful than normal. He smiled to himself.

"Are you ready?" she broke his concentration.

"Yeah." He forced himself up and to the door. With his hand on the handle, he kissed her affectionately on the neck before going to dinner. After they would invite everyone to their chambers to make their announcement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the room Lucy bounced excitedly on the bed, Susan and Caspian sat on another corner with Victoria between them. Peter sat in a comfy chair with his girlfriend Mollie sitting on the armrest.

Edmund and Camilla stood in front of the window. Edmund had his legs spread a little apart so he could rest his head on Camilla's shoulder. His arms were wrapped protectively around her stomach.

"We're pregnant!" Camilla announced. Edmund pulled her in tighter. Susan clapped Victoria's hands together.

"You'll have a cousin!" she said happily.

"It also brings good news because if you have a boy then you will have my throne and Narnia won't be destroyed!" Caspian said looking disappointed but glowing at the same time.

"There's a fifty percent chance! Even if it isn't one of us needs to step up to the responsibilities so no one gets hurt." Peter was cautious with his words.

Several heads nodded. Lucy got up and hugged her brother and sister-in-law. She used this moment to plead Peter so she could court someone- anyone.

"Pleeeaaaase Peter! I've waited long enough, and it doesn't guarantee I will be married at eighteen like someone else." She glared at Edmund. "I have to grow up sometime, and YOU have to accept it or I'll be 60 and still not married because YOU don't want to grow up!"

"She's right Peter; I was courting in the Telmarine castle at 11, Caspian."

Edmund pulled her even closer and Caspian glared. She and Caspian had dated from when she was eleven to fourteen then they didn't get along at all.

"Fine, bring in all the letters from suitors from now on." Peter notified the servants.

Lucy gave Camilla another hug and Peter one too, and skipped out of the door. "Congratulations you two, we're off." Peter scooped up Mollie and went back to their chambers.

Caspian and Susan hung out for a while. They talked through the 'pregnancy' and 'birth' stuff until Camilla and Edmund had enough. Then they just played with the little baby.

Mollie's head poked through the door. "Hey, Peter went to bed and I wanted to come back," she smiled. They let her in. Mollie was super nice and sweet. She was accepted easily into the family. Everyone knew Peter was getting close to proposing.

(Mollie had silvery-brown hair, brown eyes and tanned skin)

A couple hours passed and Caspian carried Susan and Victoria back to their room. Mollie gave Camilla a hug and and left.

Edmund rolled over on the bed and took his shirt off. Camilla scooted closer to him and they cuddled up for the night.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: What should the baby's name be? Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia or its characters.**

Ch 18

The trumpets sounded as the visitors from a country south of Calormen arrived. The kings and queens of Narnia lined up to greet them. Their names were announced.

"_High King Caspian X, High Queen Susan, Princess Victoria (5 months old), King Peter Pevensie, Lady Mollie De Lyon, King Edmund Pevensie, Queen Camilla Pevensie, and Queen Lucy Pevensie_."

Then the guest were announced, "Lady Blanche." A woman stumbled out of the ship and where there is a plank to step onto the dock she tumbled into the water. A guard jumped in and rescued her.

"Lord Noir." A handsome young man got down. She shook hands with the kings and kissed each queens' hand. His sister shook everyone's hand, dripping wet.

"We'll see you to a room and get you dried off. Some rest should help since you've had a long journey. I am terribly sorry for that fall, are you alright Lady Blanche?"

"Yes, I have been seasick, finally getting here is a gift in itself," she was very polite.

The two guests were each given a room and settled down for a while.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Camilla was now four months pregnant. She and Edmund lay lazily in their room until they heard a knock. Lucy came in acting very mature. He led in Lord Noir after her.

"Noir, I would like to introduce you to my family better, this is Edmund and his wife Camilla, and she's pregnant."

Noir smiled politely, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Peter is letting me court Noir! Isn't he handsome?" Lucy giggled.

Noir blushed.

"That's amazing Lucy! You two are beautiful together!" Camilla encouraged. She could see doubt and fear clouding her husband's eyes.

"Congratulations, Lu." Edmund nodded.

"Thanks, let's go inform Su and Caspian!" Lucy held Noir by the hand.

When the door was closed Edmund flopped back on the bed.

"I can tell you are afraid of him, Edmund, and you are not afraid of anything, what is it?"

"I don't trust him. He looks like Lupus, you know the one who kidnapped Victoria and left the note?"

"Is that so? I hope that's not the case. I would warn Caspian but not Peter or then he will never let those two near each other again and Lucy would be devastated."

Edmund nodded in concentration. "Right now we have more important things to do." He pulled Camilla down on top of him. She squealed in delight and began unbuttoning his shirt. He unlaced her corset.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day Noir and Blanche were invited down for dinner. No one had known why they came.

"Do you hope that you baby is boy?" Blanche asked Camilla and Edmund.

They looked angry. "We don't care what it is. We aren't greedy enough to want to be high king and queen." Edmund burst.

"It was just a question." Blanche grew quiet.

"No, I know what this is about; would it happen to be this?" he drew Lupus's letter from his pocket (I don't know why he would have it) and slammed it on the table face up. Noir reached to grab it, but Edmund took his knife and stabbed Lupus's name. It stuck up from the table and had just missed Noir's hand by inches.

"Does this look familiar to you? Do you happen to know a LUPUS?"

"I… Uh… Um." Noir was in shock.

"I thought so. You look exactly alike."

"Edmund stop! You said it was dark in the tunnels! There's no possible way you could have seen Lupus's face that well!" Lucy defend him

Noir and Blanche flinched every time someone mentioned Lupus's name.

"Bring out the Wolves! They know him by scent AND sight." Edmund demanded.

"NO! Don't let him do it, Peter he's going MAD!" Lucy was practically crying.

"Listen to the girl, but the boy is right. Lupus IS my twin, and YOU killed him," Noir pointed a knife at Edmund. Edmund drew his sword and put it to Noir neck.

"Take one more step little boy…" The sword looked like nothing compared to the golden sword.

Everyone was too busy looking at Noir and Edmund that no one had noticed Blanche take her knife and put it to Caspian's neck. It was slowly cutting unto the skin making him bleed but he couldn't do anything about it.

Edmund kicked Noir in the worst possible place and he dropped to the ground. He them aimed his sword at the sister. "What do you want?"

"We want Caspian's head."

"Isn't getting him off the throne enough?"

"NO!" She snapped.

"What happened to the 'we'll-give-you-a-year-deal'."

Peter retched the knife out of her grip and backed her against the wall threatening her with Rhindon.

"If you mess with the King you will not see many more days in the Oxavateer's future," he stabbed her in the gut. "Or yours."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Noir was led to the dungeons and Lucy cried helplessly. "Why do you have to do that?"

"Uh, she was KILLING Caspian. AND he was probably just using you to get to him, Lu." (DERP) said Edmund.

Peter cleaned his sword and everyone left the room.

Edmund carried Camilla since she was having bad cramps. He laid her on the bed and was about to sleep when Lucy came in bawling.

"They're going to execute him the next full moon, Ed, do something about it."

"Lucy, he is a murderer, he deserves it, and he probably never loved you anyway. It's a month away, Lu; find out if he truly loves you, not if he is lying to get out."

Camilla groaned in pain and propped herself up on her elbows. Edmund pulled her into him so she would be in less pain. "I would tell him that if he loves you that he would be killed, if he says yes then he truly loves you, then we will let him go."

Edmund nodded and rested his chin on Camilla's head. Lucy hugged her sister-in-law and brother before leaving them in peace.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: What was your favorite chapter so far? Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia or any of its characters. In case you don't know French: Blanche means white and Noir means black- black and white.**

Ch 19

It was the night of the full moon, Noir's execution; Lucy sat with her arms wrapped around his cold body. Peter stood at the entrance to the cell with Rhindon in his hand and the keys for the chains in his pocket.

"Tell me if you love me, Noir, if you do you will still be executed, right now, it will be slower and painful though, if you don't you will go fast and painless. So, do you love me?" she asked.

"Lucy, I love you, you are the most beautiful and valiant girl I have ever met, you mean the world for me and I will be happy to die for you."

Peter stepped closer and raised his sword above Noir's head. He slipped the keys out of his pocket and handed them to Lucy. Noir didn't know that he was going to be set free; he thought he was going to be executed by Lucy's oldest brother, like Blanche.

Noir lowered his head. Lucy undid the chains and he was sent flying into her arms. Lucy was knocked backward from the momentum Noir carried. He collapsed on top of her and started kissing her lips and neck.

Peter cleared his throat and they stopped. He put his sword back. "Congratulations, you can keep your life, but one wrong step and your head will be hanging from the wall in the throne room where everyone can look at it and laugh at how much of a jack-ass you were to use MY little sister."

Lucy hugged him again and ran her hand through his matted ginger hair.

Edmund was running down the stairs. "I see it went well." He nodded at Noir. "You can take a bath in my chambers. There will be clean clothes laid out, Peter I need a word with you."

Noir found his way to Edmund and Camilla's chambers. Camilla was in Susan's room with Mollie and Su (of course).

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Pete, I found this back in the chambers." Edmund handed his brother a note.

Peter unfolded and noticed his little brother's face was smudged with dirt. "Why were you down there?"

"I heard a noise and followed it. There was another Oxavateer down there! I killed him."

The note read:

_Dear kings and queens of Narnia,_

_ We have received the news of Blanche's death and would like to inform you to always watch your back. We are everywhere. The only way we will leave is if you remove Caspian from the throne. You have seven remaining months._

Signed, Hodamus ҈

Peter looked up nervous.

Edmund was the first to speak, "I don't think they will honestly leave us alone even when Caspian gets removed because you killed Blanche, she took over after Lupus as head. They will probably want to kill you. I killed Lupus so they will probably want to kill me since he was the leader for… well forever."

"How do you know so much?"

"The man spoke to me down there."

"Was it Hodamus?"

"No."

"Anyway, I think we will have to wait to find out. Right now is a bad time to be worrying about this. You have a baby on the way."

"I KNOW, BUT THEY SAID ALWAYS WATCH YOU BACK SO I JUST WANT TO BE CAREFUL, I don't want my wife KILLED." Edmund stormed out.

Peter folded the letter back up and took off after his brother.

Edmund calmed down as we approached Susan and Caspian's chambers.

Caspian and Susan were sprawled out on the bed with their daughter and Mollie and Camilla sat in the floor. Camilla was sewing Victoria a dress and Mollie was helping her.

Edmund sat down next to Camilla and pulled her onto his lap. He kissed the back of her neck. Her hair was put up into an up-do today.

Peter sat down next to his wife and wrapped an arm around her. Lucy bounded in with her arm linked to a clean Noir's.

Peter had had announcement. "We're pregnant!"

"By the Lion Peter you're not even married!" exclaimed Susan.

"I think that's better than only being 19 when you are pregnant." Peter said selfishly looking at Camilla. She was appalled.

"Peter I am tired of your never-ending shit!" Edmund defended his wife.

They both got up and left.

"Well that was nicely handled, I was going to congratulate you, but not after that." Susan pushed Peter out.

Lucy was getting angry, "You could have never said that in the first place and no one would have been fighting!" Lucy burst out of the door Noir followed closely behind. She knocked in Edmund's door.

"Are you alright?"

"Go away, Lu."

"Come on, Ed."

Lucy put her hand on the handle. As she was about to turn it a knife was thrown at the door from behind her. She turned around and saw no one.

Edmund emerged from his room shirtless, sweaty, and out of breath. He pulled the knife from the door. Inscribed on it was Hodamus's symbol: ҈.

"Oxavateers," he wheezed.

"What?" Lucy didn't hear him.

"It was the Oxavateers; this is Hodamus's symbol of reign."

Noir took a closer look. "Hodamus! He is an evil psychic! How is he the leader?"

"Wait there is another one on the other side." Edmund turned it over: there was a: †. "I've seen that before." He grabbed Noir's right wrist, turned it over, and pulled up the sleeve.

"GET OFF!" Noir struggled.

"You… they match." He held Noir's wrist to the knife. "It's your mark." Edmund stared in hostility.

Noir snatched the knife and cut into his wrist. He shaved off the tattoo of the dagger. Blood dripped everywhere. Lucy took off her cordial and poured a drop on it.

"Not anymore they don't."


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Should Noir turn out bad or good? Chapter 20 already! I'm very proud. Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia or any of its characters.**

Ch 20

Mollie sat up in bed. Her back and abdomen ached. She also felt feverish. Peter sat up next to her.

"What's wrong?" Peter asked.

"I feel terrible."

"What do you mean?"

Mollie explained her symptoms.

"Do you think it's just the baby?"

"Maybe, I think I am going to talk to Susan or Camilla and see if it is normal."

"Right now?"

"Yeah, it's just getting worse."

"Alright, I'm coming with you."

Peter and Mollie threw on their robes. It was 3:00 AM.

"I think you should ask Susan first, because we all know how Edmund is if we wake him up," they both managed a small smile.

It was a good thing that they didn't ask Camilla and Edmund because they were dealing with other problems.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Camilla woke up with heavy breathing next to her, and it wasn't Edmund. She turned over in time to see a middle-aged man with a long, straggly beard holding an extended knife.

Camilla screamed and Edmund jolted up. He unsheathed his sword and pointed at the man. The man backed away slowly towards the door. He dropped the knife and ran.

"Wait… how the hell did you get in here? The door was locked…" Edmund started but the man was already gone.

"Are you alright?" Edmund asked pulling his pregnant wife to him, closing what little gap there already was.

"Yeah, the baby's move… Ow!" her first contraction.

He put his hand on her baby bump. He could feel the baby kicking more than usual.

Mollie and Peter burst in the door (they had already been to Susan's). Edmund and Camilla jumped; at first they thought it was another murderer.

"Oh, Pete, what's wrong."

"Oh, good you're awake."

"Yup, WIDE awake, one of the Oxavateers broke in and tried to murder us-"

"I DON'T CARE! SUSAN SAYS MOLLIE HAS ALL THE SYMPTOMS OF A…A…MISCARRIGE!"

"Peter you selfish-"

"Edmund stop." Camilla wrapped herself in a robe, lit a candle, and went to the bookshelf. She took out a book on pregnancy and opened it up.

"It says the symptoms of miscarriage are aching back, pain in the abdomen, severe cramps, weakness, fever, and bleeding."

Mollie glanced at Peter. "I have all of those!"

Peter snatched the book out of Camilla's hand and Mollie buried her face in Camilla's robe.

"I'm not one-hundred percent sure so you may want to check with the- OW- doctor."

Edmund wrapped a blanket around his waist and put an arm around his wife. "Is it the baby?"

"Yeah."

Peter threw the book down. "I'm sick of hearing about YOUR baby! Mine might be dead but you don't give a rat's ass!"

"Peter we DO care, it might not be a miscarriage at all. Besides I'm about to go into birth so we'll go down to the infirmary together," Camilla tries to calm Peter down.

"There you go again! It's all about your-" Peter was cut off when Lucy came in.

"I heard screaming is everything alright?"

Peter knocked an expensive vase off the table, "NO, IT'S NOT!"

Camilla's water broke so Edmund got changed really quick and whisked her away to the infirmary.

"I'll go get Su. Peter, Mollie, come with me then we'll go down. Maybe you are just exaggerating and it's just the baby moving." Lucy walked to get the others.

"Why are girls so optimistic?" Peter mumbled to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Camilla squeezed Edmund's hand and let out a scream. A baby popped out and was handed to Edmund. "It's a boy!" everyone breathed a sigh of relief. "Do you want to hold him?"

Camilla shook her head in pain; there was still a baby inside. In just an hour the other one was born. It also was a boy.

The parents each held a child in their arms.

"What are their names?" Lucy was eager.

Edmund held the older one, the one destined to be king. "His name will be Napoleon Edmund Pierre Pevensie."

Camilla held the younger one, "He's Sebastian Argent **(meaning **_**silver**_** in French) **Casper Pevensie."

Edmund handed Napoleon to Peter who was trying not to cry because his baby had indeed been a miscarriage, but was miserably failing at it.

Edmund sat on the bed next to Camilla and she cradled the baby in between them. She moved Sebastian to other side so she could be closer to him.

She gave the baby a kiss.

"Hey now, you are supposed to save all of that for me tonight." Edmund whispered in her ear.

Camilla smiled and kissed his chest before leaning back and resting her head on his shoulder.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I am feeling really discouraged about how I am not getting any reviews so if I don't get any soon I will delete my account and with it goes all my stories so speak now or forever hold your peace. It's a shame because I still have a lot of really good ideas so if you don't review then you'll never hear them. Let's try this one last time. If you could describe yourself in one word what would it be?**

**Me: Puddleglum- negative and lonely on the outside, but brave and happy on the inside- happy to be myself. I wouldn't ever want to be anyone else in a million years.**

**Follow me on Instagram Puddleglum27. Be my first follower! (That was totally pathetic)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia or any of its characters.**

Ch 21

Camilla heard a soft knock on the door before it opened. It was midnight and the two babies were off in the nursery so Camilla could get some rest tonight. Edmund, Peter, and Caspian were of in battle fighting the Oxavateers.

Lucy came in crying and collapsed on the bed.

"What's wrong, Lu?" Camilla was getting worried.

"I had a terrible nightmare, oh it was TERRIBLE!"

"Shhhh, Lu, come in the bed, it's okay it was just a dream."

Lucy climbed in next to Camilla.

"It seemed so real."

"What was it about?"

"Peter and Edmund DIED in battle! It was awful."

"Lucy calm down, they will be alright."

"Did Edmund promise you he would come back?"

"No, he didn't. Death is a promise you can't keep, but he did promise that he would try to come home. Whenever he goes off he tells me 'If I don't come back I want you to know that you are the love of my life, I want the boys to know who I was and that I love them.'"

"Do you ever fear that he will never come back?"'

"Yes, every night I lay here wake and imagine what it would be like. It would be terrible, but you can't decide your fate or someone else's. It is up to Aslan. If it was Aslan's will for him to die tomorrow I would have to learn to accept it, but at least I would have a piece of him wherever I go."

"Sebastian and Napoleon?"

"Yeah."

"What will you do when they start fighting in battles?"

"I'll be nervous once again, but I hope to have a girl someday that will never go off to battle."

Lucy smiled, "So you do plan of having more kids, Edmund said you weren't!"

"We will, but right now I can't bear to think about giving birth again. I don't honestly know he was talking about; he didn't have to do half of the work! I had to carry two babies around for nine months and give birth to them!"

Lucy smiled again, "Why are you wearing his clothes?"

"Because they make me feel closer to him and he makes me feel happy and safe."

"I wish I had a relationship like yours."

"It will come, Lu, have some patients, the best things happen to those who wait. You will find love, it maybe Noir tomorrow, another guy the next day, or another one six years from now, don't give up. Haven't you seen the way the servant boys blush when you say anything to them?!"

Lucy giggled. "I wish Noir loved me more. He seems so… distant.

"It's okay Lu, give him some time. His past was a hard one, and past aren't easy to forget. He'll come around, and even if he doesn't, you don't have to marry your first love. Look at me. I married my second."

"Caspian was your first wasn't he?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I love your brother less, does it? Because I love him more. A million times more! Lucy you'll find that one day."

"So do you promise they'll come back?"

"Yes, this is promise enough for me." Camilla took off her wedding ring and held it in her palm close to her heart. She slid it back on and took two others off her other fingers.

"Take these, one for Edmund and one for Peter. If they come back, you return the rings. If they don't you keep them."

Lucy studied the rings, "Wow they are beautiful, now I almost hope they won't return."

Camilla laughed.

"You are my favorite sister, Camilla."

"As you are mine."

"Oh, I am not you favorite Pevensie?" Lucy joked.

"I'm afraid not, your brother would come first, then my sons, but when they get older and start disrespecting their parents then you will probably pass them up."

Lucy smiled and hugged her older companion. Camilla hugged her back before turning over and falling asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Camilla held Napoleon in her arms, Lucy held Sebastian, they army was coming back from the war.

The high king, now Edmund, led the way; his face glowed with triumph, his eyes shown with pride, his shoulders rolled back and head held high. A cut above his eye was crusted over with blood. Edmund slid down from the horse when he saw his wife and sons.

He took Napoleon out of Camilla's hands and kissed her on the lips. Camilla was handed Sebastian and the two rings back. Peter and Caspian told stories of all the battles. All of the Oxavateers were gone, except for one being held hostage; Hodamus.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Which is your favorite Narnia book? Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia or any of its characters.**

Ch 22

Hodamus was a sort of chubby, middle-aged man with brown hair and a beard, black eyes and a gift, a gift to see the future.

"Do you know of my gift?" The man said in a gruff voice.

Edmund shook his head.

"I can see the future. We were trying to protect Caspian from…from…the truth."

"And what would that be."

"Aslan… he…" Hodamus collapsed on his face.

"NO! Not again!"

Five minutes later he woke up again and he tried.

"Aslan… he gave me a vision… I was standing before Caspian… he took a step… the ground flashed… into a pool of blood…he disappeared… forever."

"That is impossible! Tell me of a time where these 'visions' came true."

"I saw Peter's child die in the mother's whom. I saw Lupus meet his death in the darkness. I can see years in the future… future king… die… first battle…" He collapsed again.

Edmund staggered back and fainted. Future king? Napoleon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peter hadn't seen Edmund in a few hours. He knew that he had been questioning Hodamus. Perhaps he was still there.

He ran down to the dungeons and before he entered he saw his brother sprawled out on the floor, blood dribbled out of his mouth onto his cheek. Hodamus was missing.

Peter ran to rescue Edmund but Hodamus jumped out from behind the door and knocked him out with the chains of his cuffs. Everything went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour later Peter woke up. Everything went hazy for a moment then back to normal. Edmund was still on the ground barely breathing, the pool of blood around his head had grown tremendously. He scooped his little brother up and carried him to the infirmary.

There Lucy gave him a few drops of the cordial and he was back to normal, but there was still a huge problem, Hodamus was missing.

The brothers went back to investigate. There was a drawing of Hodamus's symbol on the wall in Edmund's blood. ҈

"He's been back! This is my blood." Edmund walked over to the wall. Next to it was the symbol of ҉. "Lupus's!"

"Did you realize the symbol of Hodamus means 'to see'?"(That's made up it actually stands for 'hundred thousand')

"And Lupus's stands for a 'million'!" Edmund shined the light closer, "No, look."

"_To See is to Know, to Know is to Become_. To become what?"

"To become… I don't know but we have to get him on our side, Pete."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a year later, Hodamus hadn't been found, not even a trail of evidence. Most people thought he was gone, but he was looming around, waiting for some hope… some will… some dream… some reason… to live.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A guard burst into the High King's chambers. Edmund sat with Napoleon in his arms.

"King Edmund! May I meet you outside! I bring important news!"

Edmund gently placed his young son into Camilla's one free arm. She held both twins now.

The guard led his king out into the hall. "My king! Hodamus was found! He is locked up in the dungeons."

"I'll be right down, but come with me this time; I don't want it to end up like the last."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edmund pounded down the stairs and arrived in front of his former enemy.

"Aye, Hodamus! I see you are well!"

"Yes, you seem quite cheerful for how we last parted."

"I have had time to think, and I think it would be very wise if you join me."

"Why? You want to use me for my powers? It's already been done." Hodamus lifted up his right sleeve to reveal a tattoo of his symbol similar to Noir's.

"No, and yes. You have a choice. Give me your visions or you will be executed at dawn."

"I have been waiting for this moment—"

"Another vision?"

"True, your majesty, I would like to ask you, you are really going to execute me? I didn't think that's the king you wanted to be. What happened to the joyful Narnia that you once ruled? I would only agree if you promised to give me that Narnia back."

Edmund flinched. He had never thought of himself that way, "Hodamus, Narnia is a darker place than you had imagined; I fear there is no going back."

"You are just as terrible of a tyrant as the White Witch!"

That did it for Edmund, "YOU… HOW DARE YOU SPEAK OF ME LIKE THAT, HOW WOULD YOU KNOW OF HER POWERS?"

"My dear king, I have been around longer than anyone possibly imagined, I know who you once were, and it's all I'm asking." Hodamus was practically begging now.

"How long would that exactly be? Surely you aren't IMORTAL!"

"Why, that's a question many have asked but no one has ever heard, because I don't trust anyone. Trust is earned and not often easily given."

"How may I receive this TRUST you speak of?"

"My king, I know change is not easy but I told you all I want is Old Narnia back! I plead with you."

Edmund reached out his hand, "Would the White Witch have accepted?"

Hodamus shook it, "I'm afraid not my friend, I have been long waiting until my life would come of purpose again. I truly appreciate everything you are about to do." His words were always chosen so carefully and never thrown away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night Hodamus was invited to sit next to Edmund, he whispered in the High King's ear, "I must meet your son, and pass on my blessing, for sure then he may not be killed."

Edmund jolted upright. He hadn't thought about that since the last time they'd meet over a year ago. "Yes, you must."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hodamus placed a large had in young Napoleon's head. He said a blessing in an odd language in which Edmund had only heard once. It was the same tongue in which Lupus had spoken.

Bruitice strode past the door quietly; no one heard or saw him, or so he thought. It was a good thing that he heard what Hodamus had said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sit, I need you to do a favor for me, lift the shadows upon this world, only you have that power, _what runs black will be turned back,_ for the Lion,_ when white is passed, be gone, become and be gone_."

The younger man nodded, "It is Time."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Edmund, what's wrong? I see you are hiding something from me."

Camilla and Edmund had just put the twins back in the nursery.

"It's dangerous, I can't tell you."

"You can tell me anything, I'm not afraid," he was sitting on the bed and she was standing in front of him and lifted his head with two fingers so their eyes met.

"Napoleon's life is in danger! It isn't anymore, Hodamus lifted the 'spell' that was upon him, but I still feel he is cursed."

"Why would you say that?"

"Have you seen his right eye? Instead of the pupil being round like normal it's… it's a… nothing, I'll show you tomorrow."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What were you talking about? It is totally normal! Have you lost your mind?" Camilla grinned playfully.

"No, I'm not lying! It was when he was with… HODAMUS! I remember when whenever he is in his presence it turns into the symbol of… of _death_," he looked away because he couldn't hold her gaze any longer.

"Where is he?" Camilla sent a servant to fetch him.

Hodamus walked into the room and took the baby in his arms as the king and queen ordered. The baby's pupil shifted into the symbol of death. Camilla turned white and let out a cry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I noticed you walked past as Hodamus was lifting the curse, Bruitice, what did he say?"

"My King, I fear I heard nothing."

"YOU HAD TO OF HEARD SOMETHING!"

"You wouldn't want to hear it, your majesty."

"So now you are lying." He grabbed the wolf's massive head, "WHAT DID SAY?!"

"There WAS no curse to begin with; he said _let the heavens bring a death upon you no more painful than my own."_

"What does he mean?"

"Hodamus has died and been reborn many times, he dies the most excruciating deaths, some that you can't even imagine. He is evil, my king, he will destruct everything in his path, and the worst part is that he can't be stopped. He will come back, some say that the Witch Witch turned his heart into ice and stone which causes him to resurrect after each death. He is her pawn. A threat to the castle and more powerful than the Witch herself. Don't underestimate his powers; it will bring you to your death."

"How do you know so much?"

"Have you ever heard of Maugrim?"

Edmund jumped back remembering painful memories.

"He is of my blood."

"No, NO!" Edmund stabbed his sword through the wolf's gray fur.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Camilla found her husband lying on the floor in the hall. The wolf was dead and his fur matted with his own blood. She knelt down next to Edmund. "Ed! Edmund!" his eyes flickered open. He stared for only a second and reached up. He pulled her down on him. Their lips collided. He slid his hands down to her hips. She sat back up.

"No, not hear, there is a dead wolf you just slaughtered and-"

He pulled her back down. She didn't try to struggle. He let go and they both gasped for air. "I love you and I want you to know that before I told you what I just learned."


	23. Chapter 23

** A/N: I thought of stopping righting this story because I had ZERO ideas right now so this chapter may be boring. I am trying to work on several stories right now: **_**Some Fates**_**- Ed/OC, **_**Long May they Reign for Narnia**_**- Narnia/Reign Crossover, this story, and one for another website called **_**The Untold Stories of… **_**coming up with ideas is difficult, but I'm defiantly not giving up. Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Narnia or Narnia.**

Ch 23

Hodamus looked out of his window into the starry night. He thought about all of his life's mistakes and how they had brought him to here. The room started to turn cold. Ice formed in sheets on the walls and hung like icicles from his balcony. Without turning around he addressed her, "What do you want from me master? I have done everything you have asked and now you come to me asking for more. Why should I listen to you? Why should I obey you? I have served you long enough. I want my life back."

"You promised me you would serve me to you day's end? Surely you don't want out now." The Witch crooned.

"Yes, the biggest mistake of my life. How may I get out?"

"I ask one more thing if you and you are free for the rest of your days."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Noir kissed Lucy on the forehead and snuck out of their room. He tip-toed to the beach. He sat on the beach and let the lonely waves lap on his ankles. Was he really the one? The one to bring an end to curse cast upon this country from the very beginning. _Ce qui est Noir sera transformé à l'époque où le Blanche est passée, être allé, devenir et être disparu_. (_What runs black will be turned back, when white is passed, be gone, become and be gone_) He thought of the consequences. He was to sacrifice himself, and then Lucy would have no one. He loved her with all of his heart, but a decision would have to be made soon, and even sooner than Noir himself had thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucy woke up cold. There was no sign of Noir. He had been coming and going very often and it was concerning her. She burst into Peter's room. He was lying on top of Mollie.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry, I have a bad habit of coming in at the wrong time."

"No, Lu, what is it?"

"Noir has gone missing again, and I have a bad feeling about it this time."

"Get the High King if you want to do something about it."

"He's busy."

"How busy can Edmund be?"

"I don't know but I don't trust him. He's been acting really strange lately."

A wave of cold air brushed over them, but was gone as soon as it came.

"Speaking of strange, anyway, what do you think I can do that he can't?"

"I don't know! Send out the Wolves or something!"

"Uh… big problem Lu, their leader was murdered by our brother and now they won't listen. If you ask me, I would say talk to Edmund."

"I already told you-"

"You haven't tried!"

Lucy slammed the door and tried Edmund's chambers. There was no answer. She knew they kept a key above the door frame so she grabbed it. She turned the key and found Hodamus with a knife crouched above his two victims. The knife was bloody and there were stab marks in Camilla and Edmund's guts.

Hodamus looked at Lucy. His eyes were icy blue, not like their normal brown. His hair had the same color streaks and he was surrounded by and aura of ice.

Hodamus turned and jumped off the balcony, three stories, to his death, or one of his deaths at least.

Lucy took her cordial out of its pouch and placed a drop in each one's mouth. They both coughed a little and woke up.

Edmund turned white. "I saw her! I saw the Witch in his eyes!"

"Edmund, Noir has gone missing again!"

He ignored his sister and lay back down in the bed, head resting on his hand. He sat for a moment before throwing on a robe and walking to the balcony. Hodamus lay on the ground below, dead.

"Is he… dead?" Lucy asked, but it was Camilla who answered.

"No, even if he is, he has the power of coming back to life."

"Then, seriously, help me look for Noir!"

No one responded for a minute. There was a knock on the door. Lucy answered it. It was Hodamus. He disappeared from the puddle of blood and resurrected.

Everyone jumped back and Edmund pulled out his sword.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you, every other one of my lives is opposite. One will be good, the other bad. I am truly awake now, now I am free I only have one last life, when I die I am gone. I have seen the future and it is a good one. This will be the moment I choose to say goodbye and the Great Lion forgives me of my sins. I have lost my powers none the less, but I am glad of the short time in my long life in which I have served under a king so just and noble," he took a loop of string from around his neck. On it hung a pennant of his symbol. He matched up to the tattoo on his wrist then took it and stabbed it into his own heart. His eyes bugged out of his head for a moment then rolled back in his head. He fell into a peaceful sleep, an endless one that would cause no more pain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Noir ran through the trees of the Western Woods. He said a mental goodbye to his one love and came to a clearing. In front of his stood Death, he was a pale man covered in a tattered robe. One of his hands had been replaced by a hook.

"You have come to me my dear boy. I had long waited until Black meets its death." Death said in a raspy voice. (Remember Noir means black and Blanche means white?)

"No, not if I don't have to."

"Selfish one, eh? You could use a lesson or two from your dear friend Hodamus. He just sacrificed himself for… the future king."

"I am not selfish! I would die any day! I am not afraid of you! I don't want to die, for my dear Lucy. She's the love of my life."

"Whatever you think is wrong." Death took his hook and sliced his other hand open. He pulled Noir in by the neck and cut open one of his hands. He pressed the two bloody palms together. Noir's blood rushed in Death's veins. He dropped to the ground. Death stood up, he now resembled Noir, and he was an exact copy. Voice, hair, personality, thoughts, memories, and all.

Death laughed evilly, "Death can take any form my dear boy. It's time to turn back what is wrong to right."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was now three years later and there was no sign of Noir or what had happened to him, some say he was killed, others say he escaped, but the truth is that he was living in a cottage with some badgers. They nursed him back to health and they had kept their promise not to tell a soul.

Death was still lurking around for the perfect chance to strike. He had missed many opportunities, but regardless he knew the time was coming and soon.

As for in Cair Paravel, Peter had been married and had a baby boy, Harry. Susan and Caspian were still happy, and Lucy had recently fallen in love with a servant boy, Jonathan. He had fair hair and green eyes and was everything Lucy wanted, except he wasn't Noir whom she still was in love with and refused to let him go. Napoleon and Sebastian were now four and you will learn about Camilla and Edmund in a moment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edmund lay under the covers and pulled his wife's bare body towards his own sweaty one. Their sons were four years old and sharing Camilla's former room from before she moved in with him.

In the morning Susan knocked on the door. She opened it because there was no answer. She and Caspian stepped and frown. "Really?"

"Wha?" Edmund groaned lazily.

"You should be doing _that _when she's eight months pregnant."

"What gave it away?"

"The hair. It always does."

Edmund scowled and attempted to calm his messy hair.

Susan grabbed Camilla's robe and handed it to her. Caspian grabbed Edmund's. They both put on the robes and sat up.

"Your kids have been trying to get in you know." Caspian laughed.

Sebastian and Napoleon bounded into their parents' arms.

Sebastian sat in his mother's lap and placed a hand on her swollen stomach. The baby kicked and Sebastian started giggling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The whole day everyone hung out in Camilla and Edmund's chambers. They stayed in their robes and pajamas and had their food delivered. Until all of the kids went to bed. After a while Camilla had fallen asleep in Edmund's arms and everyone decided to go back to their rooms.

Edmund placed Camilla under the covers and un-did her robe. He crawled in next to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Camilla woke up around 1:30 (AM) and Edmund woke up next to her.

"I don't even remember falling asleep last night!"

Edmund smiled, "You must have been tired because you fell asleep in my arms."

"Would that explain why I am naked?"

The couple smiled at each other.

"To make up for last night." Edmund said. He started kissing her and rolled over on top, careful not to smash the baby, the covers rolled off exposed their bare bodies he kissed her neck and collarbone and in return she kissed his chest and lips.

Lucy swung open the door slowly. She was sobbing. She looked up and saw Edmund roll off his wife and pull the covers back up that were exposing her chest.

"You didn't see anything." They looked super embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry!" She burst into tears again.

"No, no, come here Lu, is this about Noir?" Camilla comforted her.

"Yeah, I thought we were going to get married, but then he left."

"He did look very troubled for a few weeks, but he might come back, Lu. Remember that saying?"

"Yeah, but do you really think he'll come back?"

"If he loves you then he will. Maybe he needed some time. Give me one good reason why he _wouldn't_ love you."

Lucy smiled and hugged Camilla, "I wish I could climb into bed with you guys like the old times, and by the way I _will_ tell Su what you were doing!"

"Oh no you won't!" Edmund shouted back.

Lucy laughed which turned into hiccups, "I'm kidding."

She closed the door behind her, leaving the young couple to resume what they were doing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Camilla woke up in the morning to terrible cramps. She curled up in a ball to try to make them go away. Edmund stiffed a yawn next to her. "Wha's wrong?"

"Just cramps," Camilla said. He flipped her over so her back was to him and massaged her baby bump. "Why are your kids so painful?"

Edmund smiled and kissed her cheek. She put her arm behind her head and pulled his head towards her own. She kissed him back on the cheek before getting out of bed and getting changed.

They entered their sons' room. Sebastian ran and hugged is mother, he let go and Napoleon. He pulled away, but Camilla grabbed his right wrist. She saw something odd on it. She turned it over and there was a tattoo of Hodamus's symbol. Camilla put a hand over her mouth so she didn't cry out.

Edmund bent down next to her to see what the matter was. He too looked at the tattoo. "Where did you get this and how long did you have it?"

"I've had it since I can remember, but it been growing bigger and stronger."

"What do you mean by stronger." He put his index and middle finger on it.

"OW!" Napoleon jumped back and pulled his sleeve back down, "It hurts when you touch it, like it's burning."

Edmund grabbed the wrist and studied it. "Bruitice left out that Hodamus must have given him some of his powers. I knew he didn't want to tell me something."

Camilla responded and looked into her son's eyes that were usually a light brown like his father's but instead they were dark brown like Hodamus's, "I don't think he gave him just powers, he gave him his life."

**A/N: Did you get when I was trying to say that **_**when black turns back**_** (Noir is Black and he is turning back to his past) **_**and white is passed**_** (Blanche was White and died) **_**be gone, become and be gone**_** (he became Death and disappeared so is gone. I hope I cleared that up if you didn't get it. **

** I have to admit I was a bit sad that I made Hodamus die because he was like my favorite character, so you will find out how he will come back next chapter and what the baby is and his/her name.**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I felt like I haven't updated in quite some time because I am having trouble coming up with ideas. Typical writer's block. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter considering it has a bit more action in it. Remember to review and follow for more chapters! The climax is coming soon and it is a bit sad. I feel like this turned from a happy story to some form of a freaky horror story. Oh well. Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia or any of its characters.**

Ch 24

Camilla rocked her one month old baby gently in her arms. She looked over the railing of the large ship out out the north where the sun was setting. She felt an arm wrap around her and she lowered her head onto his shoulder.

"How do you feel, honey?" Edmund asked in a soft voice. He kissed the top of her head.

"Better, the sea always makes me feel nauseas." Camilla whispered back, she had been feeling sea sick earlier.

The Just King scooped his daughter out of his wife's arms, "How's my Dior?"

She just looked up, Edmund smiled. He was happy to have a little girl. Princess Dior Elizabeth Cecile was born just over a month ago which would also put the boys at age five. Edmund had decided to get away from the castle so, he his brothers, sisters, and their spouses would take a voyage to a tropical island. It was two months' time there and two months back, but the trip would hopefully be worth it.

The twins bounded up to their parents. Napoleon tugged on his mother's skirt. She turned around and squatted down to their level and dealt each one a hug. "Are you enjoying the ship?"

They nodded their heads eagerly.

"I hope you do because we are stuck on this ship for another two months!"

The ship had been specially made for the royals' voyage which they had just taken off on a week ago. The boys loved the sea and being cramped in a small space.

It was nearly dark now, "I think it's time that you two were in bed!" Edmund picked up Sebastian who was squirming and squealing with delight.

"But, Father!" Napoleon groaned. He chased after his dad who was carrying his brother to their room. Their mother followed with their baby sister. The little family said goodnight and and placed Dior in the ship's nursery.

Edmund opened the door of their large ship chambers. They got ready for bed and crawled in. He lay down and started kissing his wife's neck. She pulled the covers over it so he would get the message to stop.

"What's wrong?"

She turned over to face Edmund, "I don't want to get pregnant again." Camilla noticed the disappointment clouding his face. She snuggled close and started to cry.

Edmund noticed this, "Stop, why are you crying?"

"I don't want to disappoint you."

"No, you aren't, don't say that."

"Edmund, I love you, just not tonight."

He nodded and turned over and rolled to the edge of the bed and had nearly fallen asleep thirty minutes later when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. He tried to scoot away, but he was at the edge so it did no use.

Camilla kissed his back. He flipped over and studied her.

"I changed my mind; I want you to be happy so you can have whatever you want."

"But what about you? You don't get what you want."

"Yes I do, I want you."

He rolled over on top of her and kissed/sucked her neck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Camilla laced up her dress the next morning as Susan burst in, "I'm so sorry to bother you two, but I have some news!"

"It's okay; we were just getting ready to go out there." Camilla pulled out a chair at a vanity to do her hair and makeup. Edmund stood next to her and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Glenstorm sent a letter that one of his sons died from a mysterious disease. The nurses said that it was similar to the one that you, Ed, had. There are a few more cases going around. I was wondering since that your country is in need that we should turn back." Susan said urgently.

"No, there is nothing we can do, even Lucy's cordial didn't help and we can't risk Victoria, Harry, Bash, Napoleon, or Dior getting sick," Edmund took the letter in Susan's hand and unfolded it. "It sounds like the kids are the ones being mostly affected."

Susan was furious, "Don't you care about your people Mr. High King! How can you let them suffer!" she stood up and snatched the letter out of his hand.

Camilla defended him, "Like he already said there is nothing we can do about it! Not even the cordial worked so it is up to the doctors and nurses to find a cure AND we can't risk our safety."

"You are the most selfish people I know!" Susan was almost out the door when she bumped into Peter.

"If you ask me, I think Edmund and Camilla re right, there is nothing to do and I don't want to risk my family's lives for them because I promised mum we would go back and you would be safe…" Peter began.

Camilla buried her hands in her face. She hated thinking of the fact that her husband would have to leave her and go back some day. It was a nightmare that haunted her from their first dance together.

Peter and Susan argued down the hall. Edmund took Camilla in his lap and began writing a letter to Glenstorm about the death of his son and his decision to stay away.

Napoleon and Sebastian burst in with Dior in their arms. They saw the tears staining their mother's eyes and their father's solemn expression. They stopped before the desk.

Camilla took Dior from her sons planted a kiss on each one the threes' foreheads.

Sebastian broke the silence, "What's wrong?"

"You know Ironhoof, Glenstorm's son died from a disease."

The boys were devastated; since they were so young they couldn't imagine a Narnia without running through the forest without their best friends Suncloud and Ironhoof. Rainstone had died on the raid on the Telmarine castle. Now only Suncloud remained.

Edmund stopped writing and pulled his young children onto his lap. He told them what the disease was and why he of all people survived it (you will find out why in a moment).

The twins were now angry. Napoleon's light brown eyes turned icy blue. His tattoo burned and an icy aura formed. Edmund pushed him off and he landed with a thud on the floor. The aura fizzled out, but eyes stayed the same color and the burning sensation in his wrist was unbearable.

His heart felt like it was turning to ice which was exactly what was happening. Let me explain to you what is happening. Hodamus had cursed him at a young age to serve under the White Witch and so when his heart nearly turns to ice, as Hodamus's did, the tattoo on his wrist burns which melts the ice in his heart which is a truly painful process, but basically Hodamus saved him from his own curse, but with that causes pain and something more you will find out later.

The blue eyes disappeared and and they were normal again. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead. He opened his mouth but instead of his 'little kid' voice it was Hodamus's low, rich voice. "_The curse of the Witch will be your fate, it will hold you hostage until your death, and only the highest King can stop it."_

"Help! HELP!" screamed the little boy.

Camilla lifted him up and wrapped him in her arms she turned to Edmund and mouthed _Aslan. _He nodded back understanding what she meant.

They were on their way to an island which would grant them each one wish; Napoleon's would be to see Aslan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Camilla pulled the covers up to hide her face. She cried into them. It was 11:00 at night and Lucy burst in the door.

"I heard crying, what's the matter?"

Camilla was speaking to Edmund, "I can't do it! I can't! I am going to get rid of it!"

"NO! It is my child too and I say that it is not going anywhere!"

Lucy jogged over the the bed and rubbed Camilla's shoulder, "Edmund! Don't be so harsh!"

He ignored her, "You will not get rid of that child!"

Camilla flipped over so her back was to him, "You don't understand how much pain I go through! You can't even begin to! You are just selfish!"

Lucy realized what they were talking about, "Mood swings and high emotions let me guess you got her pregnant again, Edmund."

He glared at her, "Camilla I am sorry I didn't mean to, I know you didn't want to get pregnant, but accidents happen!" he grabbed her so she couldn't move. Camilla struggled but gave up because he was too strong.

"You don't even care!" she sobbed.

"Yes I do! And that's why I don't want you to get rid of it because then you risk your life, there is not many women who make it out alive and I care about YOU and I love YOU, and I'm sorry, it's all my fault."

"You are damn right it is!" Camilla said playfully. She wrapped her arms around Edmund and kissed his chest. He wiped the tears from her face. Lucy watched happily. She knew that the only thing that comforted Camilla when she was angry or sad was Edmund, even if it was he that she was mad at.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The royals stepped out from the row boat onto the shore. They searched the island from top to bottom to be sure the there was nothing dangerous. Strangely there was no one or nothing on the island. It was getting dark and you could see the stars in the sky. On shot down and stood in the form of a beautiful woman in front of them. Caspian stepped forward towards her. He instantly fell in love, she was even prettier than Susan, but all the other men were intent with their wives.

"I am Lilliandil, I will be your guide, and you each have one wish, I can only grant it to you now so I hope you have been thinking about it all this time. You must be exhausted from the journey, sit, and let's begin."

Everyone knew their wish. They had thought long and hard for two months straight, but Lucy went first. "I wish that I will find true love in Jonathan and he will love me back." Lilliandil nodded. Jonathan hadn't been able to come with since he was a servant, but they would be united at the shores on Narnia when they returned.

Peter went next, "I wish for all of my siblings and I will return home safely when the time comes." Lilliandil granted his wish, even since it was in the future.

Mollie went next, "I wish that Harry has a long, prosperous life."

Napoleon was the only child allowed to go because he had a good reason to, "I wish to see Aslan!" he disappeared.

"I wish to go with him," Edmund also disappeared. They returned in a few minutes looking heartbroken (I will explain why later).

Camilla wished for something you will find out in the chapters to come.

Susan wished for the ability to be able to have more kids, but Caspian's wish was possibly the most interesting and scandalous.

"I wish to un-marry Susan and take you as my wife, Lilliandil." She granted the wish. A large diamond ring appeared on her finger and she took Caspian's arm. The blue-star aura melted making her a normal human. As you can imagine, Susan was livid.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Napoleon! The future king of Narnia I have seen why you visit me. You are special my boy." Edmund appeared behind him, "High King Edmund the Just! You have served me well. Now it is time to seek revenge on what brought you pain in your first Golden Age, but first I have something I want to explain to you, come walk." Aslan pointed them a direction, Napoleon twisted his hand into the thick mane. Edmund rested a hand in his son's shoulder. "Napoleon, your destiny, is not to be king, that is your brother's. You, Edmund, were blessed with this child who has powers more extraordinary than what Hodamus passed on to you. You are Fire and Ice. You are the Fire and Ice destined to defeat Death, but a sacrifice comes with that, you will be an outcast for your life; you will die a lonely death at a young age. The curse that Hodamus put on you when you were young I cannot lift. He had amazing powers, but you have more powers than Task and I combined. We cannot defeat Death, but you, will."

**A/N: Wow. I always say that, but whatever. If you are confused about Napoleon's powers then post your question as a review and I will do my best to answer it because I feel I didn't explain it that well.**


	25. Chapter 25

**I haven't updated for a while, but if you noticed I changed chapter 1 so it is more appealing. I may not get the next few chapters out that quick because we are getting new carpet then going on vacation then the next day is back to school, but it might be finished before then (two days). I am only going to write 27 chapters so two more. If you are wondering why I am doing a very odd number it is because I like the number 27, it is my birthday, username, and hockey number, so don't judge. I hope you enjoy the last few chapters and I want you to know that the next chapter or two are about conflict: man vs. man and man vs. self. The twins are going through both physical and mental struggles. Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia or any of its characters.**

**Comment or review if you want a sequel! I already have a short one made and I am thinking of writing another one after that.**

Ch 25

"Oomph!" the young Napoleon and his father landed on their knees in the clearing. It was just as they had left except something was a little strange. Susan was shouting at Caspian but he wasn't listening because he was focused on Lilliandil's face.

Edmund stumbled over to wear his wife had hear arms wrapped around Victoria. Her hands were coving the six-year-olds ears so she would hear her parents fighting.

Napoleon was dazed. He sat in a slump with his face in his hands. Why was his life so stressful? First he was always pestered about manners and being polite as he was to be the High King, the next moment he was in front of Aslan who was telling him that he was extraordinary and would defeat death itself? That was a little much for a five-year-old to handle if you were to ask me.

Sebastian bounded over, "How come_ you_ got a wish and I didn't?"

"It was important!"

"No, they like you more! That's why! You get to be high king so they love you and I'm just pushed away as if I was never born."

"I think that is about to change. Aslan told me that _you_ are going to be high King and that I'm going to die defeating death. I don't even understand what my future is anymore."

"Oh…"

XXX

"Camilla," Edmund put a hand on his wife's shoulder. She looked up from comforting Victoria, but didn't stop.

"Hmm?"

"I… uh… Aslan… I need to talk to you! Now! It's important, and what happened here?"

"Ed, I can't, well I guess if we can bring the boys and Vic, they need to get away from the screaming."

"Put them deeper in the forest, but I need to talk to you alone."

Camilla hoisted Victoria and put her on Edmund's shoulder. He carried her deeper into the forest, followed by Sebastian and told them to stay by a pond. Napoleon refused to go and he was in such a daze that he didn't even hear the constant bickering.

The couple walked farther yet into the trees and Edmund began explaining what Aslan had told their son and him.

"I… Edmund! This is terrible, how could Aslan let this happen, to our son?" Camilla shook her head.

"He said that it was a great destiny and we should proud of him. He will have to make choices and sacrifices but they will for a better future and a better Narnia."

"I know, but he will become an outcast! Aslan said that we wouldn't even recognize him, but if Aslan says, it will be alright, I trust him with all my heart," she grew quiet.

"I don't get you! You should be mad at me right now! Say something to me! 'You are terrible father and husband, Edmund!' anything!"

"Edmund stop! You are just stressed out!" Camilla panicked, though it could be dangerous during pregnancy.

Edmund grabbed his wife's shoulders and shook them, "Say something!"

Camilla grabbed her husband's shoulders and steadied herself and said in a soft voice, "Edmund, I'm not mad, it's not your fault, I love you and I don't want to fight."

Edmund starred into Camilla's eyes, "I love you, too," a tear slipped from his eye and Camilla gave him a big hug. Her face was streaked with silent tears. They pulled away and connected lips. They kissed hard until Edmund broke the kiss. He sat down on a boulder nearby and cleared off pine needles so Camilla could sit next to him, "What happened to Susan and Caspian?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Napoleon, now six, sat in his room staring out the window, his legs were daggling off the bed and his head was propped up with one hand. All he could think about from the past six months was his fate Aslan had described with him. He had mental battles nearly all the time.

Sebastian stared at him, laying flat in his stomach on his bed across the room. He was worried about his brother and what he had said. They hadn't spoke of it since, but he noticed even his parents were acting strange and fussy, but maybe it was just the baby but they didn't act that way when his mom was pregnant with Dior. The problem was that no one acted like Napoleon was going to be high king anymore. They treated both equally as if they would both become kings on day, which Sebastian liked the idea of ruling with his brother.

They sat in their room while their mother was giving birth in their private infirmary (Cair Paravel got an upgrade! What?) with a little help from a midwife. Their father was their too. The baby was coming a month early and Edmund was panicking about it and Camilla's safety.

There was a knock on the door. Sebastian popped up hoping it was news from a servant that they had a new baby brother but instead it was Victoria who came bouncing in with Dior (who was 10 months old), her favorite cousin, in her arms. Peter guided Harry, now 3, by a chubby toddler hand to his cousins. He had a grim expression on his face.

"Napoleon are you alright?" that was the first thing Peter noticed before pulling the door shut. He didn't like seeing a six-year-old under so much pressure. It bothered everyone and he tutored the young kid in sword fighting two years earlier than normal just to keep his mind off of it.

"Yeah," Napoleon muttered and turned around sulkily to face his uncle, "What's up?"

Peter's grim expression returned, "Your mother, she is very close to death, I fear she may not make it; she doesn't have enough strength to push anymore, but if you wish to say goodbye I would like you to wait a while. Your father is down there now. I also am unsure if you will even have a brother or sister under these conditions."

Even for a six-year-old Sebastian was very smart, more advanced than most 10-year-olds and was much interested in politics, "What do you mean? Did you tell the kingdom? They need to know! Oh mother..."

Napoleon stood up and opened the door to the balcony. He let the humid air and late evening sun soak into him washing away his fears and sorrows. He opened his eyes and looked down over the balcony, it was a long way down and it would lead him plummeting to his death, as his idol (probably a terrible idol to have, but at the same time a good one) did a couple of years ago. He wished to have an easy care-free childhood and life as the kids in the Narnian villages did. They would run around and play. Being the high king and queen's son was so stressful.

He looked out again and a caught a glimpse of Hodamus appearing out of mist, standing over the Eastern Sea's horizon. "Death…" He knew exactly what he needed to do now. Napoleon shook his head to clear it. Hodamus was gone and at the foot of the balcony's column a few floors down he heard a faun shout, "Prince! PRINCE! P-R-I-N-C-E! Come down here at once!" That made Napoleon run, he grabbed his brother's hand and ran to where the faun had shouted his name.

He ran out in front on the castle. The faun was a messenger from a Narnian town and had a letter. He had seen the prince to get his attention since he could not find any other of his monarchs.

"Give this to your father at once." He put the letter in Napoleon's hand and put a goaty hand on top.

"But, he's busy!" Sebastian protested, he was out of breath from running all the way down.

"I know, and I am sorry my dear princes, may Aslan be with you and the High Queen in this…dark… hour."

"The darkest hour." Napoleon muttered under his breath. He dropped the letter on the brick ground and ran towards the Western Woods. He had enough of this life. _The darkest hour_ he repeated. The words seemed to bounce off the trees until they reached Death's lips. Death repeated, "The darkest hour," barely above a whisper. A laughed rang out, it rippled among the trees, making the ground shake and the leaves rustle on the trees. "The darkest hour," he repeated again, in a louder tone and once again even louder until he was yelling, "THE DARKEST HOUR!" his laughter pierced Western Woods. "I have been waiting for you young prince, come, come, I won't hurt you." He laughed evilly again and coughed. He coughed up blood until a change brought him back to his normal self, more human than less with a hook for a hand, a long black hooded robe and a pale white face. "The darkest hour," he mumbled in pain and stood up, waiting for the boy to come.

XXX

"No! Napoleon!" Sebastian screamed after his brother, "What did he say?" he asked the faun.

"I'm not sure, but I must go."

Sebastian tried to convince him to stay but he was already gone. He bent down to pick up the letter addressed to his father and took a glance at the Western Woods where his brother took off to. The trees were large and ominous and looked as if they could swallow they small boy whole. The forest was filled with terrible things, and good things. Sebastian trusted the trees would take care of him until he returned or his father would rescue him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Napoleon dropped onto his knees near Lantern Waste he heard the soft voice of a dryad. "Young Prince, come with me, come home, your family loves you."

Another sweet voice spoke behind him. "Follow me, Son of Adam," her voice was almost hypnotizing. The owner the voice flowed over to where the dryad was standing, "What will it be." She was stunning, and tall not to mention, the mist figure had very white skin and long blond hair. She was also known as the White Witch but Napoleon had never seen her before.

He didn't know who the tall woman was so he took a step closer to the dryad. The Witch's wand that was permanently stained with Edmund's blood on the tip stabbed the tree in the gut. She crumpled to the ground. "Now you have to choose me." She smiled sweetly and put the wand away. "Do you want to be high king my dear boy; I hear that Aslan has told you that your brother will become it."

"No, that is not what I wish for, I am happy for him."

The Witch looked taken aback. "Then what is it that you want?"

"I want to know who you are." Napoleon demanded.

"I am Jadis, former Queen of Narnia." She assumed that Napoleon would not know her by that name, but she was wrong.

The boy gasped and stepped away, "You almost killed my father!"

"Y-your… father?"

"High King Edmund."

The Witch laughed again. "He is a fool dear boy. If he hadn't made the mistake in choosing his family over me—"

Napoleon took out his little dagger and stabbed her. The knife went right through her and nothing happened, but she disappeared.

The boy let out a dramatic sigh, "It was all in my head." He touched the blade of the knife carefully and where it should have been wet from the mist and cold from the ice it was warm and dry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Camilla let out a long sigh. She didn't have enough energy to push the baby out. It was 9 inches along.

"Come on, honey, only a few more times!" Edmund squeezed a fragile hand trying to give her encouragement. There was a knock on the door. The midwife opened the door and let Sebastian in he handed the letter to her and she handed the letter to Edmund. He didn't open it, "What's wrong, where is your brother?"

"HE LEFT! HE RAN TO THE WESTERN WOODS!"

Edmund stood bolt upright. He didn't let go of his wife's hand, "Go," she whispered.

Edmund looked at Sebastian, to Camilla and back, "Tell the stable boys to get my horse ready," he demanded to a servant in the corner.

He gave Camilla's hand a kiss and brushed the long hair from her forehead, "I love you, be strong."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edmund swung his leg up on his horse. "Go to the Western Woods and help me search for any evidence of my son," he demanded the horse.

In the entrance to the forest he picked up a trail of his son's little footprints. He followed it to Lantern Waste where he saw his son slouched again the iron post. He was in tears. Edmund slid off his horse and bent down on one knee around his son. He took off his cape and put it around the shivering boy's shoulders, "Napoleon, tell me what happened."

"The… the… the faun," Napoleon stuttered, "who delivered the letter, he said 'darkest hour' it was something Hodamus spoke about often, I remember, he said it would be a terrible time in which everything is reversed and the ones we love will meet their death."

"Napoleon," Edmund wiped the tears from his son's face, "Did I ever tell you I am not from Narnia, Peter, Susan, Lucy and I. We aren't from here."

"No, but I read about it."

"Really? Anyway, I know that I will have to go back to that world someday and leave you and your mother here. I am dreading that day and the pain it will bring. It will tear my heart to pieces, but do you know the thing that I will miss most about Narnia?"

"What?"

"The adventures I have had here, defeating the White Witch and Miraz, and ah, the voyage on the Dawn Treader, but did you know that all of those things, my life here, all my adventures, started right here, right at this lamppost."

Napoleon craned his neck to look at the very top, "And…?"

"I fear this is where they end, or ended rather, after our first Golden Age. Napoleon, you have a great destiny, one to save the kingdom and be great. You get to have the adventures that not even your brother will have being stuck back in the castle, and you know, you may not be appreciated by the kingdom, but you will always and forever have my love and certainly I will always think of you, even when you, or me, are gone."

"Thanks dad."

"I think we should get going back to the castle. It is already dark."

"How's Mother?"

Edmund was about to answer his son when…

XXX

Caspian followed Edmund's horse's tracks through the forest. He gained up on the young High King who was crouched over his son under the light of the Lantern. "Edmund!" he shouted breathlessly, "Your wife… is dead."


	26. Chapter 26

**Second-to-the-last chapter! Are you as sad as I am? Probably not, but I am happy to not have to come up with ideas for this story and type it anymore. What did you think of Camilla's death? I wasn't planning it, but… Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia or any of its characters.**

**Thank you so much for your sweet comments and support that is what makes me keep writing! I may reconsider combining this story and its sequel or not so keep your eyes peeled for a sequel!**

Ch 26

Edmund feel like he had been stabbed in the gut again. He let out a large breath of air and fell to his knees. He cleared his head and pulled himself together. He put on a face of concentration and lifted his son onto the horse in front of him and followed Caspian back to the castle.

He swung down from the horse and pulled Napoleon down. He grabbed his son's hand. He ran to the room Camilla was in. On the bed lay his wife, surely enough, dead. Sebastian was was leaned over the bed sobbing and Susan and Lucy were too.

Edmund dropped his son's hand and took a few smooth steps to the bed where she slept an endless sleep. He put his hand to her neck and took it back right away. They had been gone long enough that her skin was already cold.

A tear dripped from his face onto hers and he planted his lips to the lifeless pair that had always been so comforting and loving. Blood had pooled up where the baby had come out of. "Camilla…" Edmund whispered. He broke down and laid his head on her chest holding a pale hand. "I never got to say goodbye."

The midwife placed a hand on Edmund's shoulder. He turned around, angry that someone would interrupt his moment of grieving. His face softened when he saw a healthy baby girl, "Tarren!" Edmund was overwhelmed whit happy and sad memories as he took the baby in his arms.

Trying to keep him distracted, Lucy asked, "What's her name?"

"Camilla wanted it to be Tarren Anastasia Iris."

"That is beautiful!"

Edmund smiled down at his small daughter, she was definitely healthy but quite small in size.

Peter walked in carrying Dior. "Narnia is in a mass pandemonium right now," he placed a hand on younger brother's shoulder and Edmund looked up. Staring straight into his eyes Peter said, "Edmund I am so sorry about what happened."

Napoleon placed a hand over his dead mother's heart and mumbled something in Hodamus's, his, first language that no one knew of.

A blue electric current flowed through his veins down to his finger tips. It formed into an orb in his hand. With all his might and a lot of force he contained in and shoved it down into her chest. A wave of icy blue shocked her body back to life. She gasped and coughed.

Her eyes flashed icy blue when they opened but in a second went back to normal. Napoleon crumpled to the ground with exhaustion. That incredible trick had taken most of the energy of of his powerful aura. He had aged a year in time just by doing that and the change was obvious.

Edmund shoved the baby to Lucy's chest and ran to his wife's side once again. She studied his face.

"I thought you were gone forever!" Edmund embraced her so tight that she was in pain. Since Napoleon was young, he didn't have enough power to give her back all her strength, or if he did he would have died, so she was tired and needed to rest.

Edmund pulled a blanket over her body and sat down next to her pulling her into his chest. He stroked her hair, not for long, until she fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Napoleon was a hero to Narnia. He went down in history, which I guess you could say was a good thing, giving him a good reputation considering what went down in the weeks that followed.

Camilla was getting back to normal finally. Edmund had put the girls to sleep in the nursery where the fauns could look over them. Camilla put the boys asleep in their beds; little did she know it would be the last night Napoleon would be sleeping in Cair Paravel… _ever_.

She and Edmund met back in their room. He took a good look at her. "Have I took you that you look beautiful lately? Even after four kids."

She gave a knee wobbling smile, "Everyday, I don't think you've missed one yet."

Edmund pulled his wife into a kiss. Their lips collided and Edmund let Camilla's long hair down from an up do. It swept across her back. He pulled away, "I love you and I can't stand the fact that you could have been gone right now."

"I love you too, and you don't have to think about that because I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere."

"The last time you told me that you almost got killed by the Tisroc."

Camilla pulled his face down towards her own. "I mean it this time."

Lilliandil and Caspian burst in. Edmund turned around and gave them a gruff expression but the couple ignored it, "We're pregnant!"

"Congratulations!" exclaimed Camilla.

"Yeah, good luck, too because now we understand the consequences child birth can have."

"Edmund lighten up! Why do you have to be so ignorant and selfish when we are having a happy moment and you have to ruin it." Lilliandil yelled.

Edmund nearly clapped his hands for a guard to come but Camilla stopped him. "Go," she ordered sternly.

They left and the door clicked behind them. Edmund did a back flop on the bed. "I can't stand her, stealing my sister's husband, it's not right."

"I can't stand her either, and she is rather annoying especially when you have to _pretend_ to like her." Camilla crawled on top on him and straddled him. He pinned his hands up behind his head and brought their lips together. She let his hands go and slip down to her waist. Camilla left out a soft moan as she let her dress slip from her body. He moved down to suck on her neck.

As he moved down lower he noticed that something was different. He pulled away. Tattooed over her heart was Hodamus's and now Napoleon's crest.

"How… What?" Edmund was confused.

Camilla covered it up with one hand. "It was from when… when Napoleon saved me."

"He… I didn't know…look, I'm sorry."

"No, there's no need to be."

Edmund pulled away from her and got out of the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"I…"

"No, Edmund, I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

She pulled him by the shirt collar to his lips. For a moment he let his mind convince him that he was kissing another Camilla, but then relaxed and slid his hands down her body. He threw his shirt over his shoulder and fell back onto the bed, locking his young wife under him.

XXX

Napoleon lay awake at night. He did this more often than not. He was troubled by how he had pooled up enough energy to bring his mother back to life and how he aged a year doing it. Every day he seemed to not get along with his brother more and more it was as if because he was now a year older that they weren't even twins anymore. Napoleon turned over his pillow and fluffed it up. He noticed a letter under it. The powerful boy unfolded it.

_To seek your fate, meet me in the Western Woods near Lantern Waste at 10:00 on Saturday night. For Narnia and for Aslan!_

_Signed,_

_ I missed it. _Napoleon thought. It was already almost midnight. Anyway, Napoleon got dressed quietly; he put on his sword training outfit and tucked a sword into his belt. He slipped on a pair of boots and snuck out of the castle, and ran as fast as his legs would carry him to Lantern Waste.

When he reached the lamppost he could see a black outline shadowed by the dull light that never burnt out. Napoleon edged closer to it.

"Come here, my child, I will not hurt you," the creature took a step forward in the light and let it wash over him. His pale skin glowed against his black robe.

"Who… What are you?" Napoleon wanted to be cautious.

"I am your fate, I am your destiny, I am your friend, and I am your enemy, I have helped you discover your powers, I am your happiest dream and your darkest nightmare…"

"In the Darkest Hour?"

The man gave a ground-rumbling laugh, "That was no Dark Hour my boy; it wasn't even a glimpse of what is to come if you don't change it."

"I didn't get a very clear answer when I asked who you were before."

"A stubborn one you are, I am Death, we have met many times, yet you simply did not know it was me. I was the face in the mirror, the voice in the shadows, the shape in the night, and the author of those unsigned notes."

"The face in the mirror…. You _are_ Hodamus!" the boy jumped up and ran to the figure.

"Yes and no…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh, Edmund!" Camilla gasped for air.

"Shhh, it is my job to give you all the pleasure and delight that you deserve."

"And you think I deserved that?" she pulled on her nightgown.

"Everyday of the week." Edmund pulled his wife into his chest and rested his chin on her head. Camilla kissed his chest and rolled over onto her side of the bed.

"I hope you didn't get me pregnant that time." Camilla muttered.

"I hope not too after how things turned out last time, but most important you are safe and Tarren is healthy."

Sebastian burst into the room; luckily his dad had just put some pants on. "Dad! Napoleon is gone again!"

"Oh no," Edmund gave Camilla an awkward glance. She glared at him.

"I'll go look for him again." He bent down and kissed Camilla's forehead.

"I love you, be careful, I don't want you disappearing too."

He hugged her before throwing on a shirt and a cloak and paused, "I promise I'll come back, just this once."

XXX

"Are you human?" Napoleon saw he had human features.

"Yes, but I have no heartbeat." That answered his next question.

"So are you dead?"

"I _am_ Death."

"But you have powers?"

"Vast powers, as do you, and together we are more powerful than Aslan himself."

"How long have you been around?"

"Longer than this world, my boy, I have learned many things in the time I have been here and travel around to other worlds. One thing is that if you linger too long you never know where you will end up."

"Are you trying to say…?"

"Some adventures aren't worth having. You may stay at Cair Paravel if you would like, or you may come with me, my time will fade and I need a successor, someone who will take over my job when I am done and my…uh…let's call him a scout-Hodamus-chose you. If you do not come with me the Darkest Hour will come at last and it cannot be lifted."

"So by causing death and pain you have saved us from the Darkest Hour?"

"Yes, but because you and Hodamus figured out how reverse death the Darkest Hour looms even nearer. You have weakened my powers, so what do you say? Is this an adventure worth having? It may encounter countless suffering and sacrifices from yourself, you may have to wish death upon those that you love most, but it becomes part of you after a while."

"I accept."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun peeked in from the curtains trying to shield it away. Edmund hung his cape on the wall angrily. "I couldn't find him." His wife had just sat up in bed and he sat down next to her and wrapped a strong arm around her back. Camilla rested her head on his shoulder.

"He could have gone anywhere by now."

"I know. I followed his tracks to the lamppost. Then they suddenly disappeared, nowhere to be found. I don't understand."

A tear slipped out of Camilla's eye. Edmund didn't try to stop it this time. "He couldn't just disappear; you need to take a search party out there today. It was dark last night maybe you just missed them. Take some birds and scouting dogs. They'll help."

"True. I don't know why he would leave or where he would go."

"Ed_mund_! Maybe he is just following his destiny like Aslan said! We shouldn't look for him, this was Aslan's will, if he comes back, he comes back, if he doesn't, well only Aslan knows," Camilla realized.

"You're right BY ASLAN! I'm so sorry I couldn't find him though I feel it is all my fault for never really talking to him about this."

Camilla closed the space between their lips. "Don't blame yourself for this already, it is really my fault too, I guess I never really realized he was in pain."

"You were too busy with your mood swings and I was too busy paying attention to your mood swings to notice." Edmund kissed her back, hard.

She rolled on top of the Just King and proceeded to make out until Edmund pushed her off. "We should really tell Peter and Caspian," he got up and set her on her feet.

"I bet Caspian won't listen to you after yesterday."

"Oh yeah… right… they're pregnant." Edmund smoothed his hair back into place.

"She really had no right to call you ignorant and selfish." Camilla finished it for him.

"Thanks, come down when you are ready, take all your time, I like it when you are even more beautiful than you are naturally, it's like you almost think it couldn't get better, but it does."

Camilla smiled wearily and Edmund left.

XXX

"Death? One last question I promise."

"Yes?"

"If you know who I am, then you know what I am, and what I have done to _you, _then why are you doing this to me?"

"Because you are chosen, you have powers greater than even you could imagine, and let me be the one to tell you, this job is not as fun or easy as it may seem."

"Why would killing people be fun anyway?"

"Why did you ask?"

"Look, whatever that is about to happen to me I want to let my family know that I love them."

"Don't worry, I already have that taken care of." Death smiled evilly showing cruel teeth that were sharpened down to a razor-sharp point.

** I wanted to end the story with Napoleon saying 'does it hurt when you bit your tongue', but decided I better not I might have to make this story a bit longer to have it end where I want it to.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27 as promised! I think you guys are really waiting for this big dramatic ending, and sorry to disappoint I don't think it is going to happen… at least not this chapter! The story lives on; I hope I can stretch this to a few more chapters. Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia or any of its characters.**

**If you are looking for something to read after this story is over and have already read both The Chronicles of Narnia series and The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel series (I have had a lot of inspiration from that) I just uploaded a crossover!**

**I has taken me longer than I would have liked to post this chapter but I honestly didn't even think I would get it up this soon because (back to school sucks) I have been extremely busy. Vacation was amazing I went to South Dakota and the Black Hills really reminded me of the Western Woods. BTW follow me on Instagram cam_puddglumms27, I had to get a new account because I put the wrong email in and it never got verified, not like you care. Now I am going to stop blah blahing about myself and get on with the chapter! : )**

Ch 27

Hodamus slumped against a tree. The golden sunlight played tricks with his mind, making him see dots and weird things. This world he never dreamed of living in, the world where everything was happier and more colorful. Over the countless centuries and decades he had searched for the 'one' and the mistakes and sacrifices he made he never thought Aslan would let him go to his country.

As Hodamus was thinking about him, the Great Lion strode up from behind, "You made the right choice, Hodamus, you were always right, your choices, your decisions, they ultimately led up to this point. Were you wrong a few times? Everyone makes mistakes, some learn from them, and very few others can say that they turned them into something this extraordinary. You were placed here for that very reason; you conquered your only fear for your fate, Death."

"Why was Death so nervous around me?"

"He is afraid of you." Aslan answered shortly.

"But he's Death! He is not afraid of anything!"

"But he is, he afraid of you because you are his enemy, you had the ability to conquer him, you, Hodamus, are Life."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sebastian sat with his knees to his chin and his arms wrapped around his body. _I should have never let him go. _He regretted. There was a knock on the door. His parents came in. They hadn't smiled or laughed much since his brother left over six months ago. It was so hard on the whole kingdom and no matter how hard anyone searched there was not even a trace of him.

Edmund sat down and wrapped an arm around his youngest son. It was Sebastian's seventh birthday ball. Camilla went and stood on the balcony and looked to the Western Woods. She stood for a moment before going back inside. "Sebastian why aren't you dressed? The ball starts in an hour."

"I don't want to go, it seems so wrong," his eyes were fixed on the floor. Edmund pulled him in tighter.

Camilla sat on her heals in front of him and took both of his hands in hers, "I know, but you have to move on, Napoleon had a destiny and he is out there fulfilling it. You should be proud of him, he is very brave and if Aslan keeps him safe you will see him again," she gave her husband a sad glance. A tear leaked from her eye knowing that she would never see her eldest son again.

"Don't cry mum!" Sebastian ripped away from his father and pulled her into a hug. She looked at Edmund over her son's shoulder he gave a weak smile.

"Come on, let's us find you something to wear for tonight," she said quietly with a hint of enthusiasm in her voice.

XXX

Napoleon looked up into the face of Death. The man studied his face and whispered down at him, "Do you know how long I have waited for this moment?"

"No, how long?"

"For an eternity, your majesty, you understand that you can never turn back?"

"Yes."

"You are Life Napoleon, Hodamus passed on his dear gift."

"Huh?"

"Hodamus was Life, but you know very well that all lives come to an end and you have to pass that in to someone else. He chose you."

"I…I…I'm Life?"

"Yes. This moment has long been waited when Life and Death become one this world will suffer no more."

"And that is me? I am Life and Death?"

"Yes, but as being that come a small price, you will soon find that out." He grinned evilly and continued, "As one-of-a-kind you are you will need a Protector."

"A Protector, aren't I immortal and will never die?"

"No matter Life or Death you need a protector, Hodamus died because his set him free, I on the other hand and setting myself free."

"Who was Hodamus's Protector?"

Death looked up into the distance, his eyes clouded with something resembling pain. "The White Witch."

Napoleon gasped and covered his mouth, "Who was yours?"

"King Edmund the Just, but he hasn't always been."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sitting on the edge of his bed, thinking about how to get through the night Sebastian heard another knock on the door, he was so absorbed in his thoughts he didn't to notice his cousin walk in. To him, this night seemed even sadder than Napoleon's 'funeral' because here they were celebrating his life, not remembering his sacrifice. It all seemed _too wrong_ in his young mind, and yet it was just something he _couldn't_ get over.

Sebastian nearly burst into tears just thinking that his brother's name would be announced but wouldn't be there to step forward and lean over the balcony waving on his future kingdom. But now he, Sebastian, would be waving to those people that were now his.

_I wish it would go back to the way it was when everything was normal, _the young Prince thought. He didn't realize he said it aloud.

"Everyone wishes it would, when Napoleon was home and everything was just _fine_," Victoria sat next to him with the skirt of her new dress sprawled across the bed.

"But that is just it! If he came back everything would be different, he was older than me in appearance, it might be perfect for you, but not us, it just won't, but has it ever been? Has it ever been _just fine_? No, it hasn't while you were having a blast playing and living a normal life I was stuck having to learn to be Napoleon's shadow, cast aside as if I was never even there because he was 'more important' he was going to be the 'high king'," he took a deep breath and continued more calmly, "after he told me what Aslan told him, for once in our lives I felt that we were equal, like we should have been, always, I dreamt about being king next to him, equal, like it should have been, always. I just can't believe that in the short time we had that what I realized about myself… and him…."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Camilla let Edmund pick out a dress for her tonight and he chose the one he had always liked, the royal blue one with no sleeves and a transparent white bottom that exposed the blue silk underneath. She held it up to herself, "How does it look?"

Edmund smiled guiltily, "almost too stunning, but I can see something is bothering you."

Camilla smiled, "Nothing, Ed, I'm fine, I promise."

"Promises don't mean anything, when have we ever kept anything from each other?"

She sighed noisily, "I'd guess never, but I wouldn't know if you are hiding something."

"Come on, you know! I'm a terrible liar as so are you."

"I'll tell you later, there's no time now."

Edmund grasped her shoulders and swung her around onto the bed playfully, pinning her under him, he touched the tip of his nose to hers, "So you are hiding something?"

Camilla gasped as if she had been hurt, "Ahhh! Edmund, stop! STOP IT!"  
He backed away, putting his hands behind his head like any innocent person, "What?! I didn't do anything!"  
The queen put her hand over her heart knelt down on the floor holding the side of the bed to keep her steady, she started coughing, coughing up blood.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Death knelt down before the boy he took a deep shuddering breath, nervous for what was to come, he had never been emotional, but then again he had never had the task of something so big in his life.

Napoleon looked down for a second at the tall figure and back up, holding his head high, imagining what his refection would look like in a pond, Proud? Nervous? Brave? Smug? Alive? DEAD?

The ancient king of Man and Beast lifted the hook far above his head and when the prince though he would plunge it into the ground in front of him, he lifted his entire upper body into a kneeling position and with significant momentum drove the gravely crucial tool of his hook into the boy's heart. His eyes bugged out, the pain clouding them was unmistakable, and perhaps he was too shocked and in insufferable pain to cry out.

Crumpling to the ground with a long sigh he lay motionless for what seemed like millennia but was perhaps just ten or so minutes. Napoleon rubbed his eyes. He sat up and felt his chest, no wound, just a scar the past few minutes had happened long ago in his past. With the fuzzy black spots disappearing from his vision Napoleon reached out for the lamppost to stable him as he stood.

He extended his left arm to find a sharp silver hook shimmering under the early night moon's light. He tried to pull it off with the other hand as if it had just been stuck on, but in the attempt cut his hand twice.

"This is your beginning," he heard a whisper. The voice was familiar, but he just_ couldn't_ decipher who it belonged to. Picking up his long black hooded robe from the forest floor, he picked up the fact that he was a lot taller than he was before quite quickly. He was_ older_. Closing his actual hand over his heart he also realized that he had no _heartbeat_, but he _felt_ alive, he could _breathe_, but he_ felt_ dead. Maybe it was because he was; maybe it was because he was Death and Life.

The crisp voice sounded again, "I am your protector."

Napoleon brought himself shakily to his feet he traveled a feet more yards a came to a new clearing, there was a pond in it. The voice spoke from it. As it spoke small ripples were born on the surface. "Come in, you have nothing to fear you are Life yet you are dead, you are Death yet you are alive."

With a cautious step forward Napoleon bent down toward the pond and found himself struggling to not fall in. Soon enough the force of the magic straining him downward tugged and tugged, he fell in, breaking the once-again calm surface. In the water he found he could breathe. From below he could hear the voice more clearly.

Popping up in a strange land, Napoleon used most of his effort to heave himself from the water, once on both feet (he found himself oddly dry) he looked around drinking in the beauty of the place.

"Welcome to the Wood Between the Worlds," the owner of the voice strode gracefully towards him.

Napoleon found himself staring into the face of a single man… a man he knew as a boy… a man he grew up with all his life… a man he could always look to… a man he knew was always there but never really was… a man who who his dreams and fates… a man he had left behind… a man who was his protector… a man who was his brother.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Camilla's eyes fluttered open when she felt a pair of soft lips touch her own. She was startled to find that it had not in fact been her husband, but his brother.

"I couldn't help it! I have wanted to do it all my life," Peter grinned sheepishly. Since the ball was going on Edmund was told to go spend time with his son.

If Camilla still had her strength from the ten minutes of coughing/puking up blood (Do you understand? Napoleon was dead for those ten minutes and their lives are connected after bringing her back to life) she would have beat up Peter in the spot, but instead she spoke intensely, "_WHY_ IN THE RIGHT MIND WOULD YOU DO THAT, PETER?!"  
"I… still think you are beautiful."

"I thought you were over me! You have an amazing wife and child, I have been married to you brother for_ eight _yearsand have children of my own, Peter, why?!"

She stood up to face him, but collapsed back on the ground from the terrible effort and loss of blood. Peter walked at a brisk pace from the scene.

Edmund saw her faint from the doorway (he didn't see the kiss) and laid her gently back under the covers. "Shhh, don't stress yourself out more," he whispered, but it had no effect because she had passed out before.

Wrapping her unconsciously shivering body in more blankets, Edmund sat down in the bed next to her and cradled her in his arms, planting a firm kiss on her ear. She woke suddenly and lifted her hand feebly out of the bundle landing a pathetic blow on who she thought was Peter.

"Hey now," crooned the Just King taking her hand and kissing it before setting it down carefully.

"I thought you were Peter!" Camilla gasped, mouth gaping at her husband, "I'm sorry, he tried to kiss me before, when I saw sleeping; I was trying to stand up to punch him when I…"

Edmund looked stunned, speechless, his jaw hanging in mid-air, "Peter… ughh… look I…" Camilla cut in out by connecting the two pairs of lips, even before she was starving for more romance with her husband, he was backing down lately, but in that particular moment he felt alive, fresh, new, like the moment wouldn't end. Her hands were under his jaw where he liked it the most and knew he would refuse to stop. Not parting lips, Edmund rolled under her, and let his hands slide down to the small of her back.

The couple were so engaged that they clearly forgot about the open door. Susan stood in the frame with her arms crossed. She cleared her throat to get his attention, nothing happened. "_Edmund_!" the Gentle Queen practically growled.

He stopped slowly, and stared into Camilla's aquamarine eyes for a few heartbeats before looking over at his older sister with his pale cheeks flushed with color from embarrassment.

"Uhhh, sorry Su."

"Sure, the worst part is that I know that is like nothing for you two, I know what you do, I have a child of my own… anyway; the royal family from Ettinsmoor is here. The King has already asked your permission if he can stay in the castle so the princess, Malalie, can court Sebastian when the time comes."

Edmund looked at his wife; she looked down, "A forced marriage?"

"No a strong bondage between Ettinsmoor and Narnia and a future ally if you agree, seriously Ed, you need to think about your country and not your—"

"Susan! I don't need to be told what to do; I'll meet the family and decide from there, can you come, Camilla?"

"I'll be fine."

Edmund wrapped a strong arm around her shoulders and led her to their room quickly to put on her gown and the servants made quick work of the hair and makeup, causing the young queen to look even more stunning.

Down in the ball room, Sebastian glowed with happiness once again as he held Princess Malalie of Eittinsmoor's hand, "They should be here any moment!"

The Princess responded, "You've said that for the last thirty minutes!" she sounded may have sounded snotty but was actually very elated, peering over the Narnian's backs holding the handsome Prince Sebastian's hand, even though she too was seven she fell instantly to his sparkling green eyes and merry freckles and dark hair. She knew the royal family had been through a lot in the past year including she was originally supposed to be standing next to Napoleon, but it worked out anyway because she liked Sebastian better.

"My mother might not be able to come. She got very ill right before…" he looked back at Malalie's soft golden-blond hair and bright sea-foam green eyes. "She's alright! There they are-look!"

Malalie was approached by two young, formal adults; the Queen bent down and stretched out her hand, "Princess Malalie?" the girl nodded, "I'm Queen Camilla, Prince Sebastian's mother," she looked over to see her son's eyes shining bright which pulled her into a good mood.

"High King Edmund the Just, Emperor of the Lone Islands, Lord of Cair Paravel, Duke of Lantern Waste, Count of the Western March, Knight in Noble Order in the Table," the King of Ettinsmoor let that sink in reaching for his hand.

XXX

An agreement was settled, Princess Malalie would stay at the castle under watchful eyes and the marriage would be arranged if everything went according to plan.

XXX

Camilla sat down on her and Edmund's bed letting out a much-earned sigh. Edmund ripped his shirt off at the foot of the bed and walked to her side of the four-poster. She was exhausted and just cuddled up in his arms, comforting and reassuring. He rested his head on hers and spoke, "I was hoping for something a little bit more tonight."

"You were huh? Finally?"

He kissed the top of her head and started to bring her dress from her body when all of the sudden there was shouting outside the door and the sound of hard boots on the stone floor. Edmund reached for his shirt and poked his head out the door, "What's going on?"

One of his men stepped forward holding something, "We found this on our hunt."

Edmund took a cape and his son's dagger from the man, "Napoleon!"

"My king, it is all we found, and a trail of blood, I am afraid, your son…is gone."

Edmund slammed the door on his soldiers and unsheathed the little dagger. He handed it to Camilla; she smiled remembering when he had treasured the little knife when his father presented it to him on only his fifth birthday. His grin had stretched from ear to ear…

Folding the clothes neatly and putting the dagger back in its sheath, Camilla stood up reluctantly without a word to go wash herself up when she was caught around the waist. Edmund kissed the back of her neck which made her moan in pleasure, his favorite sound, "What happened to that 'something more', eh?"

Reaching behind her, Camilla grabbed his face and spun around to face him, "I love you Ed."

"No, I love you more," he whispered, tickling her ear. Letting his arms slip down to her hips, he lowered his voice again, "I want you again tonight, everything you got, give it to me baby."

She looked up into his deep brown eyes, "You've got your wish."


	28. Chapter 29

**Hello. I just want to stop to say something really corny: I can't believe how far this story has come from the beginning. This story I just originally planned on going to about chapter 14 and then would end. If you haven't noticed my writing has come so far over the summer I can't even believe it! I have been really active in reading new books (I am currently finishing up the Divergent series, starting the Maze Runner and starting the Inkheart Trilogy at the same time). I hope you enjoy a little quote from Inkheart because I really like this: **

** "Yes, you're right," agreed Mo. "Perhaps things have changed after all. Perhaps there's another, much larger story behind the printed one, a story that changes just as our own world does. And the letters on the page tell us only as much as we'd see peering through a keyhole. Perhaps the story in the book is just the lid on the pan: It always goes on the same, but underneath there's a whole world that goes on- developing and changing like our own world."**

** -Cornella Funke,**_** Inkheart**_

Ch 28

Camilla looked up from her book as the door was pushed quietly open, her face softened as she saw Edmund walk in. He closed the door quietly and came and sat on the bed next to her. It was now afternoon when Edmund had finally completed all of his meetings. Wrapping an arm around his wife he let his head rest on hers.

"How'd they go?" Camilla waited for an answer but her eyes didn't part from her book.

"Mmmm, good I guess. Where are the kids?"

"The Susan took the girls because Vic was getting bored and wanted something to do, Sebastian is showing if his sword fighting skills to Malalie."

Edmund smiled weakly, his fatigued expression made him look years older. "It is still hard to process that we only have one son," he said sadly.

Camilla ignored what he said, she was sick of being depressed and was constantly looking for an escape to happiness, "I hope his fate was a good one, get some rest Ed, I don't like seeing you so stressed out."

In just minutes Edmund's eyelids were drooping and his soft snoring made Camilla relax.

XXX

The high queen walked elegantly down to the dining room, making her formal entrance as normal, but the High King wasn't by her side. He reached Edmund's spot at the table, took his plate and goblet of wine, leaving Sebastian to ask what they'd all been wondering, "Mum, where's dad?"

She turned around to look at her son, "he's tired and would prefer to eat in our chamber," she was never that stern.

The servant looked inquisitively at the queen's meal, "Don't you want to eat, your majesty?" she asked quietly, the servants felt as if they had no right to speak to their royalty (I know that is not true).

"No, you may have it, you deserve it after working so hard," Camilla gave the young girl a sympathetic look.

"But, your majesty, you haven't eaten a thing today!"

Camilla looked down sadly without another word and left.

Back in the room Camilla set the tray down on Edmund's lap. She walked to the bathroom and looked closely at herself in the mirror; she looked older and obviously had not been taking care of herself like normal though no one dared to tell her.

Tears streamed down her face, causing her makeup to run, she decided it would be better just to take it off; it didn't make much of a difference anyway. Walking back to the room, fresh tears glistening on her face and the smell of food gnawing at her stomach made it turn.

Edmund looked up he knew something was seriously wrong, she hadn't been taking care of herself and hadn't eaten a thing in days. Camilla sat uncomfortable on the bed looking thin and pale, Edmund spoke, "Wha's wrong?"

Camilla broke down harder, causing her nose to bleed cough up a little bit of blood, this startled Edmund. "Edmund, I didn't want it to come to this," she choked, "I'm dying, everyday more and more."

Edmund sent the plate flying, "No, no, no, what do you mean?!" he looked so horrified it you have made the hairs on the back of your neck stand up.

"I'm infected… a disease… I'm being eaten away on the inside… slowly… painfully… I'm suffering, I'm dying."

Edmund had never seen someone in so much desperate pain; it hurt him inside, making him hollow. Camilla stared into his eyes, her bottom lip quivering, her hand underneath it, catching the blooding dribbling onto it. "I'm going to get someone!" Edmund turned and ran.

Camilla called out behind him, trying to make him change his mind, "Ed no, there's no use, I will die anyway, there's nothing anyone can do…" she curled into a ball, waiting for Death to sweep down from above and take her away, home.

Edmund hurriedly ran to get a doctor and made the mistake of taking the shortcut through the dining room, he passed through ignoring the hollering coming from behind, he sent a doctor up to his chambers and slowly made his way back through the dining room, he rubbed temples, hoping it was just a bad dream and he would wake up any moment, then the tears started flooding in, Lucy bounded up to him feeling the darkening mood radiating of if him as if something terrible had just happened.

Sebastian's nearly through up, all over Malalie. "DAD!" his nerves got the better of him, his small voice quivered, his emotion that he generally could hide behind like a sealed door, like his father, shown through.

Edmund was so deep in thought that he barely heard his son when he registered what Sebastian had said when his emotions flooded him, Lucy put a hand on his shoulder, "Go away, leave me alone, don't even touch me," he mumbled giving her a hard look.

"Did you have a fight with Camilla?" Susan asked.

"I guess you could call it."

"No… dad," Sebastian got up and followed his dad who was shuffling back and he grabbed his arm and tugged him back.

Edmund swatted him back, "NO! STAY HERE, it is not a sight for a seven year old," more fear than anger clouded his voice.

Sebastian looked as if he had been slapped, hard. Lucy ran after her brother. At the door to Edmund and Camilla's chambers she gasped, covered her mouth with her hand and ran back as if she had just seen the murder scene from a horror movie.

Reaching the door of the disrupted dining room, her eyes were far away, glazed with fear, she fainted.

Camilla lay curled up face down on the bed, shaking violent from the sobbing that were shook her whole body. She lay in a huge puddle of her own blood. Camilla wasn't afraid to die, she'd never been, she was afraid of the pain and suffering it would cause her husband and children and the rest of those around her. She looked up with her glassy eyes that had death could be easily seen, not far away and looked at Edmund, he was standing in the open doorway, his eyes burned with heartache and despair as he looked past her, into the face of his eldest son, into the face of Death. He smiled on the inside.

"I love you Ed," Camilla whispered which led into a smile, "I love you, but don't miss me, be strong, do what you do well, lead your people and don't let them down. I have known this was coming and I'm not afraid, leave me to rest…" her last words faded into her last breath, the smile faded and whatever life was let in her glassy eyes faded.

Edmund looked down at his shoes and smiled, it was a happy smile, not that he was happy that she was gone because he was far from that but he was happy that she didn't have to suffer anymore or worry or tolerate pain. Tears gleamed in his eyes; he looked up at his dead wife, making his way over, he lifted her and placed her on the clean side of the bed and crossed her arms over her chest, she looked peaceful and strong laying there. New tears new Edmund's vision blurry as he moved the blood stained strands of hair out of her face and and passed his hands over her features, tears dripped off the end of his nose, Edmund memorized her face. He backed away from her, his hands wet and sticky with blood, towards his people, his family.

Edmund clasped his bloody hands in front of him and and looked at Sebastian, he smiled shyly again and shuttered as happy memories crept up his spine making him feel overwhelmed with… well everything. "She's gone, gone forever, gone like a breath of fresh air, her life ended, too early, too young," his eyebrows knitted remembering her last words.

"No…" Susan sat hunched over Lucy's waking body. Lucy's eyes snapped open and instantly remembered what she last saw, she jumped up and ran to Camilla and her brother's room, Edmund stepped in the way and she ran into him, bouncing off.

"She's _dead_," Edmund repeated, his emotions choking him.

Malalie glanced at Sebastian, sick at the sight of the blood on Edmund's hands and his creepy smile as if he had committed the crime, this new place made her uncomfortable.

"How…" Lilliandil rubbed her baby bump, avoiding eye contact with the Just King at all cost.

"Cancer, eating her away," he looked at his hands and the sight made him sick. He started shaking violently, Susan hugged him.

"If she would want you to be strong, now would be that time."

"But that is just the problem, she was the force holding me together, keeping me strong, now is where I fall apart."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sebastian looked at his brother, "Your first task is a hard one, I will follow you and guide you my best,"

Napoleon cocked his head to the side, confused.

Bash spoke, "Follow me and you'll see."

Death stood almost transparently outside the castle, Bash explained the job, he now towered over his mother, his eyes staring into a face that so much resembled is own, his father's. His eyes pleaded in sadness, but the relief was unwavering.

Napoleon looked upon his mom and studied her too, the memory of saving her flooded back, this time…

Closing his eyes, Napoleon laid his head back and lifted his hands towards the sky, struggling again the resistance of the invisible weight that gathered in his heart.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edmund stood beside Lucy, Susan and Peter, the Great Lion paced back and forth between them. He lifted his head into the wind and let the force of magic pull him back, back to England, back to Finchley, back to childhood.

Standing in the train platform, standing in their school uniforms, the four have each other a look, processing what just took place.

They hurriedly boarded the train, Edmund sulked behind a little slower, he felt depressed and knew he was never going to find love here, and was never going to look and try.

He was looking down at his shoes when he was bumped from the side, he looked up angrily.

A girl looked him in the eyes, "Oh As… I mean dear, ugh, I'm so sorry."

Edmund's face softened, he held out his hand to shake, she looked at it confused for a second and shook her head as to clear it, she clasped her and around his and shook it, looking into his face, her cheeks were red-hot with embarrassment, Edmund found this quite amusing and adorable.

"Hello, I'm Edmund, Edmund Pevensie, what's your name," his voice was deep and comforting.

The girl's blue eyes shone brightly, smiling through them, but it didn't reach her lips. "I'm Camille Glozelle," (I spelt it wrong on purpose) she spoke shyly and with a little hesitation.

Edmund starred at her aquamarine eyes and long curly caramel hair, he reached out to stroke it as he longed to do but instantly pulled his hand back, "Camilla," he whispered.

She raised an eyebrow.

"You remind me of someone is all," Edmund spoke again.

She crossed her arms and smiled, "Well Edmund, I hope we meet again." With that Camille grabbed her suitcase and headed farther onto the train.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Now 17, Edmund walked in the doors of the classroom in his new "public" school. He set his things down at a desk near the back and a girl stood on the side, tapping her foot, "Oh, I'm sorry, did you want to sit here."

The girl shook her head, "Don't pretend you don't know me Edmund."

He looked up, "Ugh…"

She smiled, "All those times and I thought you wouldn't even recognize me."

He shook his head confused, "Sorry, it's just odd, what do you by 'mean all those times'."

"In Na…Nar… Narnia," she said as if the words had trouble forming the word on her lips.

The teacher stood the front and cleared her throat, Edmund looked up. "I'm truly sorry ma'am."

"Don't be, keep going this is quite amusing," she looked at the rest of her class that were staring with interest right at him. He felt a hand under his chin and his face jerked towards Camille. She squatted down towards his level, her eyes narrowed before closing the space between their lips; he was surprised, for a moment then relaxed into the kiss, deepening it.

Camille pulled away, leaving Edmund's jaw hanging in suspense, her kiss was so familiar he had to, he whispered, "Camilla Gozelle, Camilla Pevensie," before grabbing her hand and guiding her out into the hallway unexcused. "You, you knew, why didn't you tell me," she just responded with another longing kiss.

**A/N: I know you are probably thinking why I didn't just make Camilla die the first time: that was just to demonstrate Napoleon's powers. This time was real, note: this was not the last chapter-there will be one more. What I want to know from you is if I outdid my last death scene, I myself think I did, even though I wrote it, the whole idea is kind of cruel. I wanted this chapter to be emotional and touching, but it has a good ending?! **


	29. Chapter 30

**This is it! The last chapter. If you enjoyed this story I will have a one-shot sequel out and possibly more (see bottom A/N). I thought this related to Chapter 28 pretty well so:**

…**Fenoglio went on calmly. "I haven't killed off many of my characters, but sometimes it just happens. Death scenes aren't easy to write-they can get very sentimental- but I thought I did pretty well with Dustfinger's death." **

**-Cornelia Funke, **_**Inkheart**_

Ch 28

Rillian looked sternly at his older companion, "But what do you mean, Bash?"

A pair of deep green eyes stared into his, they were reflected his mood, dark. "I don't want the crown or to rule over Narnia, I have all of Ettinsmoor to rule over, I will be High King, not in the way I ever thought or dreamt of, but I am just following my destiny, mind you."

Rillian stepped back from his father's coffin, "You don't have to be do bitter, my father just died and I've been gone for years, you are asking me to jump in, be the High King over a country I barely know?"

"You will succeed, Rillian, have confidence you were made for this," Sebastian swung up on his horse behind his wife, Malalie and waved a farewell to Jill Pole and Eustace Scrubb. Something felt wrong. He hopped back down and ran over to the two rescuers, it all seemed wrong, they came into Narnia, saved Rillian, and were leaving within a few minutes, humble.

"Eustace!" Sebastian ran breathlessly over to the boy. "Do you know my father?"

He looked confused, "Your father?"

"King Edmund?"

Eustace stared into his face and noticed the striking resemblance, same dark, dark hair and freckles, just different eyes, "I recall, he is my cousin, I went with him on the voyage of the Dawn Treader, you were small, a baby," he smiled at the memory.

Sebastian's face screwed up with concentration, as if trying to remember something he forgotten, "Do you remember my brother?"

"Vaguely, just a memory, I think the question is if you do. You were so young…"

Jill shifted her weight from one foot to the other, giving Eustace an uncomfortable glance before Bash nodded his head, he turned his back to them, took a few steps toward his horse, Malalie, Ettinsmoor, and his future. He turned around. The Narnian heroes were gone, gone like his father, aunts and uncle so many years back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edmund knocked on the door of his parents' house he waited impatiently on the door step in the chilly snow, Lucy was the first to answer the door. She invited the couple into the warm house. Edmund was now 19 and moved out recently to an apartment by Susan; Lucy was finishing school up and still lived with their parents still. Peter was working on getting into the English Parliament.

Edmund ushered in Camille before him. She took off her hat and shook her long hair free. To Ed, he could still smell the salty breeze of Cair Paravel on it, a bittersweet memory, but maybe it was just his imagination.

"Mum! Dad!" Edmund yelled his and Lucy's mother trampled down the steps at the sound of his voice, their dad followed slowly. Helen Pevensie kissed Edmund's cheek and gave Camille a discussed look; she didn't appreciate Camille one bit. She was strange in her opinion, no mother, no father, arrived from some Mediterranean island…

Camille slid off her right glove… and left glove, revealing a diamond engagement ring below. Lucy was first to notice. Her arms flew around Camille and Edmund. They smiled happily, Rich (Richard) Pevensie picked up on it quickly, and he was fond of Camille. Helen had to ask, "What's the big deal?"

The smiles faded from everyone's face, Edmund wrapped an arm around Camille and pulled her in tight, kissing the top of her head, "We're engaged!"

Helen fumed, "You never asked Edmund Pevensie you are in…"

"Mum! I'm nineteen, you can't tell me what to do anymore, I can make my own decisions now and I know this was the right one!"

They were about to leave when Peter escorted Susan through the threshold, stomping off their snow-pact boots. Susan looked up and saw fuming faces; she nodded to Edmund and smiled. She refused to see the connection between Camille and Camilla and thought it was just a coincidence.

"Uh, what's going on?" Peter didn't know either.

"Your brother here is getting married," Helen said stubbornly.

They all went to sit around the fire. Lucy handed out steaming mugs of tea, Camille took hers and set it down in her lap, "We have another announcement," she looked to Edmund.

Helen looked rather annoyed and fed-up, "Let me guess…"

Edmund cut her off, "We went to the doctor this morning and found out we are pregnant." He said it nearly unenthusiastically and short with a flaring temper. Camille elbowed him in the ribs. "The doctor said it was almost too early to tell but he thinks it may be twins."

The three siblings beamed, Susan felt overwhelmed with confusion, but happy at the same time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Camille put the babies to sleep in their cribs and silently entered her room right next to it. Edmund way away serving in the army, he had failed to be home for his children's births and hadn't been able to leave to see them since, she heard a knock on the door and answered it to find Eustace Scrubb and his lovely girlfriend Jill Pole. He led her by the hand to the couch and popped down.

"What are you guys doing here this late?" Camille figured.

"At school today we opened a door at the Experiment House to find ourselves in Narnia! We couldn't wait to tell you."

Camille looked down sad, Narnia reminded her of Edmund. Eustace and Jill were years younger than Edmund and Camille, that may explain why they were still at the Experiment House.

"You couldn't guess, we had to save Rillian, he was captured, by the Lady of the Green Kirtle…"

XXX

Three, almost four, year-old Sebastian and Napoleon sat on the floor of the bedroom, facing each other, their backs against their beds, listening to the constant bickering of their parents.

Edmund and Camille were nearly always in arguments since he came home from the war recently, they slept in separate rooms and the boys couldn't even remember a time when they had said something nice to each other.

That night, Camille tucked in the boys; she walked into her bathroom, next to her bedroom. She picked up her curling iron and curled her hair, shaping her hair into her classic Narnian hairstyle, long, silky spiral curls. She redid her makeup and stepped out of her clothes, only covering up with a long, blue, silk robe. Peeking at herself on final time in the mirror, she made her way to Edmund's room, swallowing her fear. He was in his bathroom washing up for the night. Not even turning around he asked, "What do you want?"

She placed herself in the door frame, "I want you to put a baby inside of me."

He gave her a look, pulling a perfect curl from her face and twisted it around his finger.

"If not, I'll just leave, plain and simple, you won't see me again…"

Edmund stared deep into her eyes for a moment taking hold of two loops on her robe and pulling her closer, his voice lowered, "This may have just been the best decision of your life." He scooped her up and placed her on his bed, he bent over her and stroked her chin for a second and undoing the knot of her robe and exposed her bare body, Camille gingerly wrapped her fingers around the back of his neck and pulled his lips down towards hers, the kiss lasted for a long time, but it didn't make up for the last three years of regrets and fighting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edmund woke up with Camille asleep on his chest. He smiled and rubbed her back and she stirred, not enough to wake her up, but the boys screaming and running down the hall did.

"They're looking for you; you aren't in your normal room."

She looked up still sleepy, her arms were wrapped around his neck. She gently kissed his chest.

A moment later the twins bounced in. "Dad! DAD! Where's Mum…"

They realized a moment later that they were actually sleeping together and without an argument. Edmund kissed his wife's neck.

"You're back together!" they squealed. A confused look flickered across Napoleon's face, "Are Grandma and Grandpa coming over today?"

Camille nodded, "This morning," she leaned back into Edmund; he made her feel safe, relaxed, and back at home in Narnia, "Why don't you two get ready for breakfast! Do waffles sound good?"

The twins bounded out to the kitchen. Camille got up slowly; she pulled her robe over her body and pulled the covers back over Edmund, sitting on top of them next to him.

"Are we good now?"

Edmund raised an eyebrow, "Why not? My parents will be happy." Camille laid down now and stroked Edmund's hair.

"Is that the only reason?"

He shook his head.

"I thought so, maybe…" she was cut off by a short, loving kiss, "I missed you so much Ed," she whispered.

"I think I missed you more."

"Than why didn't we do it sooner?"

"Do you mean…"

"Get back together you doof," Camille teased.

Edmund smiled and nestled her head to his chest, "Sometimes I wish the boys knew where they came from, Narnia, but I think it would be hard for them."

"I agree, at least not at this age, they are too young to know about what happened to Napoleon. Later they won't believe us though," Camille sighed.

"Maybe Aslan meant it to be that way. Perhaps it is all a dream."

"Because it is too good to be true?"

Edmund ignored Camille's comment, "I think I need some waffles."

She heard his stomach growl, she groaned, "I hate cooking, I never had to do it before," she got up and left Edmund to stare at the ceiling for a moment, breathing in her old Narnian smell.

About an hour later, Helen and Rich Pevensie helped themselves inside. They were swarmed by the hugs if their grandchildren. Edmund gave them each a hug.

Helen who absolutely couldn't stand Camille now for "breaking" Edmund's heart called her out, "Where's that b…rat wife of yours, did you finally get her to leave?"

Edmund gave her a cold scowl.

Camille took some cakes out of the oven and finished brewing a few cups of tea. "I heard that!" she wiped her hands on her dress and walked into the entrance room of their apartment and stood beside Edmund. He wrapped and arm around her, as if to defend her from his mother's sharp words. He kissed the top of her head. She stretched her neck up and kissed him back.

Helen looked a little startled, but relieved, "I see you made it up," she said curtly, she hated to be wrong. Camille handed everyone a cup of coffee, but left Edmund and the children to talk to his parents. She didn't want any part of them.

Helen was curious, "What's her problem, doesn't want to be around you?"

"Me? How about _you_?! You make her feel bad and uncomfortable, so if you would excuse me," he found Camille in his room, staring into space.

He sat down next to her and cuddled her close, "I know they make you upset, but the kids have to know their grandparents."

She looked into his sympathetic brown eyes. "It's fine, I understand," she ran a finger down his chest. Before she could get any further, he grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it.

"I'd better not keep them waiting."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Bye, Ed, I'll see you tonight," Camille winked. He winked back and gave both boys a tight hug.

"Tell me how your day goes when I get home," Edmund pushed himself back up and hugged his wife for a long moment before giving her a firm peck on the lips, "Pete and I are digging up those rings today," he whispered so the boys couldn't hear, if they did they would want to come, they loved digging, but didn't know of the deep magic that was contain within them.

"Stay safe," she whispered back, patting his arm, he took a step and looked back; a smile broke on his face.

It was the last day that he would ever leave and actually come back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Same day)

Susan knocked on the door of Camille and Edmund's next-door apartment. The door swing instantly open. Susan drew a pan of freshly baked brownies out from behind her. The twins ran out from behind their mother, delighted to see their aunt (whom they saw almost every day) especially since they brought them a fresh treat. Camille took the warm pan out of Susan's hand.

Sebastian jumped up and down, "Could we have some now Mummy?"

Camille looked down at him, "I suppose so, your father should be home soon," she sighed but put on a happy smile.

Edmund walked in a moment later, he hung up his scarf and coat. (Even though it was spring, it looked more formal an nonchalant)

Camille put one on each plate. She handed one to Ed, he kissed her cheek, "These better be good Su, or I'll be disappointed," his regular humor.

He sat down on a chair next to Camille. Half way through his brownie he slid his hand under the table and up Camille's thigh. She looked at him and rolled her eyes.

Susan saw this and pretended to gag; lucky the boys were too young pick up on anything. She picked up the plates and grabbed one of the boy's hands each. "I'll take these two over to my place and you two can have some alone time if that's alright."

Edmund nodded, almost too eagerly. As soon as his sister shut the door behind him he turned around to face his wife. "Mmmm, how nice does that sound?"

"Alone time?"

"Yeah, how about…"

He scooped her up bridal-style and ran to his bedroom. He laid her lightly on the bed, "Do you think you're pregnant yet?" Edmund had his hands on his hips.

"Hmmm, let's just say no as a precaution."

"Well then, it looks as if we're busy."

He leaned down to kiss her, but she held her hand up to block him, she rolled over and sat up, "Before we begin, did you find the rings?"

Edmund nodded his head, "Pete has them."

Camille crawled over to the edge of the bed where he was and ran her hands up his back, he kissed the back of her neck and fell down on top of her, crushing her and making out as if there was no tomorrow. Not that they knew it, but there really wasn't.

XXX

The lingering from Edmund's kisses the night before, Camille rode to the train station with Edmund, where he would board a train and go off to fetch Uncle Digory and Aunt Polly for an important "mission". As Camille let go of his hand and gave him one final kiss she turned around. Nearly to the cab she heard a sickening screech. A train coming the opposite way on the tracks had crashed into the one Edmund had just boarded with Peter, Lucy, Eustace, Jill, and the magic rings.

She looked back to find utter chaos, running through the thick smoke, coughing she wanted to know, as any other human being standing on the platform if everything was okay. An officer pulled her back, she fought with all her strength to let him go, but his grip just tightened. The tighter his grip got the more panicked Camille got. "Settle down Ma'am, everything will be taken care of."

"No, my husband!" she cried, but no one seemed to care, she was just pushed into the endless sea of people who had come to watch the scene unfold.

Camille dropped to her knees in grief. Stunned men and women trampled her, but the bruises they caused could not begin to touch the scar that had been reopened that day. Nothing compares to the loss of a loved one, all the suffering and pain may have just ended for them but the pain has just begun for those around them.

**I know my story didn't have a very good climax and ending, but if you read the sequel, **_**A Day After Death; A Second Chance**_**, it does. The ending is good, I think.**

** I HAVE A QUESTION FOR YOU! Which sequel/prequel would you want next? I will eventually make all of these, but I want you to decide which one you want first, here are the titles and a slight explanation:**

**-Prince Caspian Prequel: didn't I mention that Caspian and Camilla once had a relationship at the Telmarine castle? Yeah. Caspian/Camilla. Pevensies life after LWW-**** journey to Aslan's How. Leads up to very begging of THIS story. **

**-Voyage of the Dawn Treader Prequel/Sequel: Takes place during **_**The Lady, The King,**_** Edmund/Camilla relationship. I also mentioned a few times that Edmund went on the Voyage of the Dawn Treader during this time in Narnia. What if Camilla made that journey with him? Eustace, Caspian, Reepicheep, baby Napoleon, Sebastian. Did you like Hodamus because what if someone as powerful as him made that journey, torn between two worlds?**

**-Silver Chair Sequel- Jill Pole and Eustace Scrubb managed to squeeze their way into the end of this story- perhaps you want to know more about their altered mission. Sebastian/Malalie, Rillian/Jill. What if, long ago, Puddleglum had a secret romantic relationship with the Lady of the Green Kirtle? How would that have changed everything, if it did at all?**

**-Journey to Find Death- I never said that when his parents abandoned him that Prince Napoleon never left in search of his lost brother. Even though he disappeared so long ago what would motivate him to search? Did he even ever find anything- just to return to find out that his closest dear friend Rillian had disappeared? How did Sebastian ever cope with these loses, his mother, his father, aunts, uncle, brother, and now his dearest friend?**

**-Last Battle Sequel- Who really was Tirian? How was he different? Why was he different? As the last King of Narnia, Tirian decides he wants to take a look into the past of Narnia, however; he notices something that was never put in the history books he read as a child. Was there a king never worth mentioning, or a queen so evil that… no that's not original enough. Maybe he will have to call upon an old queen, maybe even… nope; you'll have to find out. Will Tirian get to the bottom of this mystery before his world ends, or will the secret die with him and his beloved country?**

**-Any other suggestion? Let me know! If I don't have any reviews I will not make a sequel/prequel and I am a very impatient person so… REVIEW QUICKLY! I am very motivated to make one certain one so choose wisely, Narnians.**

**My one-shot sequel I already mentioned, **_**A Day After Death; A Second Chance**_** is probably up as you are reading this. When I post the sequels in the future I will make a separate chapter with the title so you know where to look.**

**I hoped you enjoyed my story from the very begging and continue to learn from my characters now and in the future. If you wish please *I'm crossing my phalanges* comment who was your favorite character and why.**

**Now a wise word from Puddleglum himself to close off my story: "Got to start by finding have we? Not allowed to start looking for it first?"**

** -Puddleglum, **_**The Silver Chair**_


	30. Clearing Things Up

So it's been a while...

I am still waiting for any comments or reviews on what story should come next. It just occured to me-maybe I explained this wrong. So I posted the other sequel weeks ago, but after that, I said, I would be posting another sequel and I wanted to give YOU, the readers, a choice on which comes next. So here are the titles again, you can find summaries and more information in the last chapter:

-Prince Caspian Prequel (I'll come up with a better title)

-Voyage of the Dawn Treader Prequel/Sequel (takes place during The Lady the King which makes it neither a prequel nor a sequel) (I'll come up with a better title for that one too)

-Silver Chair Sequel (same deal)

-Journey to Find Death (Bash, sequel)

-Last Battle Sequel (I'll come up with something)

If you haven't already, please take a look at the summaries at the bottom off the last chapter and decide what you want me to write about next!

I'm really eager to start writing again! I promise you I have better ideas than before. The sooner you comment the better. I have a lot of drama going on right now with friends (leaving me out of things and it makes me mad) and now I might be moving (I really hope so but it is too early to know) so if I could write it would make my life easier and I know some of you enjoyed the last story and were looking forward to another. NOW IS YOUR CHANCE! Some of you may have thought I abandoned theis story but no. I'm really sorry if there was confusion, but hopefully if you do your part there might even be the start of a new story by the end of this week!

*Camille


	31. PC Prequel Excerpt

A/N: Since no one has STILL responded to my last post I am going to give a further look into each prequel/sequel to make a decison as to which one I will right next. After I post all of these (I will post one every night for the next few days) PLEASE, I beg you, review as to which one appeals to YOU the most and I will start writing a sequel! These are to give you a better idea of the story and to give me ideas so I am more motivated to write for you!

Prince Caspian Prequel

Young Camilla strolled along beside Queen Prunaprismia listening to her ramble on about whatever. She stared down at her feet and the way-too-long black and green gown dragging behind her, paying little attention to the words that came out of the queen's mouth. She heard something about "you're such a beautiful young woman... you would be a great queen... Caspian doesn't deserve the throne... I have a plan... Miraz and I... baby... blah blah blah..."

Prunaprimia's sudden hand on her shoulder caught Camilla off-guard just before the queen jerked her around to face her.

"Did you hear a word I said?!" asked Prunaprismia.

Camilla closed her eyes for a moment with shame then shook her head.

Prunaprismia let out a sigh of relief, "Good, because if you did there could be very bad things ahead for this country."

Camilla stood, planted, in silence as the queen kept on walking- humming a tune that she had heard once before, a maid had sung it, to a mouseling when she was nursing it back to health it goes some thing like "Where the sky and water meet..." yeah, you know the one, Prunaprismia must had overheard it too. Camilla directed her attention over to where Caspian was bravely sword fighting his strong, talented (not nearly as talented in swordfighting as someone VERY important in her life that she would meet later) uncle, Miraz.

Tossing and turning in bed, Camilla tried to piece together what she had heard earlier, Prunaprismia was going to have a child with Miraz and that would throw Caspian off the throne, but Prunaprismia loved Camilla and wanted her to marry the child and become queen. But at her least Camilla had never desired to be a powerful queen of the Telmarine people, but she did still want Caspian to be king and surely if Prunaprismia and Miraz liked Camilla the they surely wouldn't change their minds if...

Satifsfied with her plan, Camilla feel quite easily asleep that night, dreaming of a strange land was no army of shining metal armour and swords and rumors of talking animals and fauns and centaurs, there were trains and a dangerous war going on and a family of four children with the looks of kings and queens though it had died a little less than a year ago. One young man was handsome in particular, long black hair, fair skin and light brown eyes... but dreams aren't real... they never come true...


	32. VDT PrequelSequel Excerpt

**A/N: I hope you read my last "excerpt" from the PC prequel, now I am continuing on with a small excerpt from my VDT prequel/sequel. After I am done posting the five excerpts from each prequel/sequel I want you to quickly review as to which one you want me to write first, remember: you don't have to have an account to review! **

Where the Water Meets the Sky (VDT Prequel/Sequel)

Camilla sighed and crawled from her hammock to Edmund' s. They were given a private room on the ship but we're forced out of it for the night so Peter and Mollie could have it.

Edmund involuntarily put his arm around his beautiful wife and pulled her tightly into his chest, resting his chin on her head.

"What's wrong, baby?" he asked softly.

Camilla pulled away so she could see his face and put her hand to his cheek, stroking it, "I just can't stop thinking about what Coriakin said, and I plainly guess that I don't know what I fear most," part of this was a lie.

Edmund seized her hand and kissed it, "No one is ever fearless, even the bravest people who say that they aren't, are lying."

"What do you mean?"

Edmund began, "I'm brave, you'd say, right?" -Camilla nodded her head- Edmund continued, "but I still have a fear, quite a few to be exact, I still run in fear from the White Witch, I know she is gone but she still haunts me, trying trick me into betraying my family again."

Camilla closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath, "Edmund, I am afraid,"

He looked at her concerned and picked up a lock of soft caramel-colored hair.

"I worry everyday, about losing you, and the twins..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hodamus sat across from Reepicheep playing a silent game of chess. His head rested on his hand out of boredom.

"Reepicheep, do you believe in Aslan' s Country? Do you think we could sail there?" the man asked.

Reepicheep heaved a pawn to the next space, "I don't quite know, Sire, but I do wish to go there someday, to see it with my own eyes, just a glimpse at the least..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Camilla picked up little Prince Sebastian out of his crib and cuddled him in her arms before turning to Edmund who slumped over in a chair in the corner of the room watching her.

The queen leaned against the wall next to him and let the ship rock the baby to sleep with its steady rhythm until Edmund heard voices coming from the room next to them and put his ear to the wall listening.

The voices were from crew members on the ship, low voices meeting in secret, "I overheard Drinian talking to the high king earlier, he said that we are heading straight into a terrible storm but right then someone appeared in the water, and we were forced to pull him out. I heard Lucy later address him by the name Eustace like they know each other or something, but Edmund the others don't even know yet. He, the boy, is quite a nuisance."

Edmund didn't need to hear more before jumping to his feet. "My cousin Eustace is aboard, I think my worst fear is coming right now."

Camilla smiled at the joke and set the baby down in its crib and wrapped her arms around her husband's neck, he pushed her up against the wall and their lips connected. Edmund pulled away for a second, "Something seems wrong."

Camilla frowned but before she had time to react Edmund had scooped her up, on their way to their private cabin.

Where the Water Meets the Sky (VDT Prequel/Sequel)

Camilla sighed and crawled from her hammock to Edmund' s. They were given a private room on the ship but we're forced out of it for the night so Peter and Mollie could have it.

Edmund involuntarily put his arm around his beautiful wife and pulled her tightly into his chest, resting his chin on her head.

"What's wrong, baby?" he asked softly.

Camilla pulled away so she could see his face and put her hand to his cheek, stroking it, "I just can't stop thinking about what Coriakin said, and I plainly guess that I don't know what I fear most," part of this was a lie.

Edmund seized her hand and kissed it, "No one is ever fearless, even the bravest people who say that they aren't, are lying."

"What do you mean?"

Edmund began, "I'm brave, you'd say, right?" -Camilla nodded her head- Edmund continued, "but I still have a fear, quite a few to be exact, I still run in fear from the White Witch, I know she is gone but she still haunts me, trying trick me into betraying my family again."

Camilla closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath, "Edmund, I am afraid,"

He looked at her concerned and picked up a lock of soft caramel-colored hair.

"I worry everyday, about losing you, and the twins..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hodamus sat across from Reepicheep playing a silent game of chess. His head rested on his hand out of boredom.

"Reepicheep, do you believe in Aslan' s Country? Do you think we could sail there?" the man asked.

Reepicheep heaved a pawn to the next space, "I don't quite know, Sire, but I do wish to go there someday, to see it with my own eyes, just a glimpse at the least..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Camilla picked up little Prince Sebastian out of his crib and cuddled him in her arms before turning to Edmund who slumped over in a chair in the corner of the room watching her.

The queen leaned against the wall next to him and let the ship rock the baby to sleep with its steady rhythm until Edmund heard voices coming from the room next to them and put his ear to the wall listening.

The voices were from crew members on the ship, low voices meeting in secret, "I overheard Drinian talking to the high king earlier, he said that we are heading straight into a terrible storm but right then someone appeared in the water, and we were forced to pull him out. I heard Lucy later address him by the name Eustace like they know each other or something, but Edmund the others don't even know yet. He, the boy, is quite a nuisance."

Edmund didn't need to hear more before jumping to his feet. "My cousin Eustace is aboard, I think my worst fear is coming right now."

Camilla smiled at the joke and set the baby down in its crib and wrapped her arms around her husband's neck, he pushed her up against the wall and their lips connected. Edmund pulled away for a second, "Something seems wrong."

Camilla frowned but before she had time to react Edmund had scooped her up, on their way to their private cabin.

Where the Water Meets the Sky (VDT Prequel/Sequel)

Camilla sighed and crawled from her hammock to Edmund' s. They were given a private room on the ship but we're forced out of it for the night so Peter and Mollie could have it.

Edmund involuntarily put his arm around his beautiful wife and pulled her tightly into his chest, resting his chin on her head.

"What's wrong, baby?" he asked softly.

Camilla pulled away so she could see his face and put her hand to his cheek, stroking it, "I just can't stop thinking about what Coriakin said, and I plainly guess that I don't know what I fear most," part of this was a lie.

Edmund seized her hand and kissed it, "No one is ever fearless, even the bravest people who say that they aren't, are lying."

"What do you mean?"

Edmund began, "I'm brave, you'd say, right?" -Camilla nodded her head- Edmund continued, "but I still have a fear, quite a few to be exact, I still run in fear from the White Witch, I know she is gone but she still haunts me, trying trick me into betraying my family again."

Camilla closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath, "Edmund, I am afraid,"

He looked at her concerned and picked up a lock of soft caramel-colored hair.

"I worry everyday, about losing you, and the twins..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hodamus sat across from Reepicheep playing a silent game of chess. His head rested on his hand out of boredom.

"Reepicheep, do you believe in Aslan' s Country? Do you think we could sail there?" the man asked.

Reepicheep heaved a pawn to the next space, "I don't quite know, Sire, but I do wish to go there someday, to see it with my own eyes, just a glimpse at the least..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Camilla picked up little Prince Sebastian out of his crib and cuddled him in her arms before turning to Edmund who slumped over in a chair in the corner of the room watching her.

The queen leaned against the wall next to him and let the ship rock the baby to sleep with its steady rhythm until Edmund heard voices coming from the room next to them and put his ear to the wall listening.

The voices were from crew members on the ship, low voices meeting in secret, "I overheard Drinian talking to the high king earlier, he said that we are heading straight into a terrible storm but right then someone appeared in the water, and we were forced to pull him out. I heard Lucy later address him by the name Eustace like they know each other or something, but Edmund the others don't even know yet. He, the boy, is quite a nuisance."

Edmund didn't need to hear more before jumping to his feet. "My cousin Eustace is aboard, I think my worst fear is coming right now."

Camilla smiled at the joke and set the baby down in its crib and wrapped her arms around her husband's neck, he pushed her up against the wall and their lips connected. Edmund pulled away for a second, "Something seems wrong."

Camilla frowned but before she had time to react Edmund had scooped her up, on their way to their private cabin.


	33. SC Sequel Excerpt

**A/N: Here is 3/5 excerpts from the prequels and sequels I mentioned. I hope you will review your favorite when all five are up. If you guys are wondering, I haven't given up! If you guys were interested in following me in Instagram-my account name changed to Swanwhite_Narnia. I do Roleplay as Queen Swanwhite in there as well as a personal account! 3 Camille. **

I Only Exist Where My Heart Is; Silver Chair Sequel

Sebastian sat quietly with his face in his hands, not wanting to watch as King Caspian left of a last voyage for his son. He said it was going to his last very wisely, accepting and considering his condition. His health was failing, his light fading, his life sloping from grasp, and a vague hooded figure with a hook for one hand on the edges of his vision reminding him everyday how close he was, to Death's hands. He had been a good king for Narnia and in his heart knew that he would most likely never she his beloved son again. _Watch over this kingdom well, Bash, as your father did. I trust you as my own son, perhaps because I knew you longer._ Like any good man, Caspian had made up for his sins, he would be free to walk soon, free to walks in Aslan' s own country. He had seen the tips of the highest mountains before and never had that, once, yearned his longing to go there, so see his father, wife, and perhaps an unlucky son, his only, Rillian. (Besides completely ignoring the fact that he had a daughter with Queen Susan, the lovely Princess Victoria)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Puddleglum lowered his fishing pole into the murky swamp water (and Shrek majestically pops out of the water and flies toward him, jk!) and cursed under his breath, "She was just a bitch anyway," he muttered and laughed half-heartedly, "She calls her self queen, that cold hearted slithering snake never deserved to be loved anyway."

These conversations happened frequently when Puddleglum would remember back to the day when he and the Lady had "something" (if you know what I mean) he would remember these accursed days but they wouldn't bring back sadness but happy memories of exploring the Underworld. "A Marshwiggle and a "queen" how foolish." He scolded himself and it seemed whenever it was possible he would find some way of self-punishment (muh bro Dobby). The other Marshwiggles when about their "happy" normal lives thinking he was more than half-mad, perhaps all.

The negativity only made his matters worse, poor Puddleglum went one thinking that if he went back that she would never forgive him and love him back, especially the way she had before, it was a wonder he made it alive out of the hell-hole in the first place.

And that is what Puddleglum thought, but the Lady herself had other thing on his mind, such as the handsome Narnian Prince she had transformed, but if given the chance she would have forgiven and taken back the skinny long-limbed Marshfield that, to herself, claimed was hers personally. One time when Rillian had snuck into her chambers she had found her cradding a green earthy ring she had made and wore, but covered it up, to remind herself of her one-and only-true love.


	34. A Sacrifice for Death Sequel Excerpt

**A/N: I decided to upload two in one day since I deleted a chapter (28) which was the poem, I did not actually delete part of the story. Anyway here is part (4/5)! 3 Camille**

A Sacrifice for Death (sequel) (formerly Searching for Death)

Young, defiant Sebastian left Cair Paravel that day and didn't bother taking even one glance back, why would he? A look into his scarring past, mother? Dead. Father? Abandoned him. Brother? I don't know, did Napoleon leave out of selfishness or destiny? Bash didn't know but he was apt to find out. His brother's mysterious disappearance-the sole reason of this wild-goose chase.

Sebastian knew it was wrong to leave his lovely Malalie, lonely cousin Victoria, closest friend Rillian and basically his new father, Caspian. Though there were more that would miss him back at the castle, he wanted, needed, to find out about the others who'd played an important part in his life, it was his sacrifice to them. (You will find at the main theme of this story is sacrifice as stated in the title)

Part of him already ached for the castle, home, and those people, his closest family, but the other half longed to see his mother again, his father, and even his brother. Their lives seemed in vain now but Bash wanted to know the truth, to find the cause, and to see if they were happy there, and there was one solution to his problem; Aslan.

His past bugged him, it seemed so dark and haunting. People like Hodamus, Lupus, and Noir drowned his will to live but also sparked a great ambition-this journey-the greatest one in Sebastian' s complicated life and perhaps, just perhaps, will make one of the top journeys in all of Narnia.

*change POV-narrator*

Now let Sebastian and I take you on a journey through Narnia and time to the past and future, to our world and beyond to uncover this mystery. And may Aslan guide us and protect us from a powerful force that Bash himself helps guides but doesn't even know. Follow Bash, understand his reasoning behind his sacrifice to Death, to me.

**A/N: I feel like this story has a very good potential and I just got a very good idea but I don't want to give away too much in the excerpt: ***hint-travel through past and future*****


	35. LB Sequel Excerpt

**A/N: Here is 5/5 of the excerpts! For details about reviews and stuff please check out the bottom author's note!**

Of the Past for the Future; The Last Battle Sequel

King Tirian led Jewel through the Narnian Western Wood. He had read tales of this place, marvelous beyond words. The trees were thicker than he was tall (and Tirian is tall) and taller than the tallest of giants. They were original. A piece of Old Narnia that whenever Tirian needed isolation, he looked to this magnificent forest, historic above all.

The young king knew of this history, he had read it in books when he was a boy. So many splendid things had happened here that he pretended that they had never ended, he wanted an adventure like the Pevensies, Eustace, or Jill.

Tirian knew of most of these stories, the one where Lucy had met Tumnus the faun in these woods, Edmund had been tricked into treachery by the evil White Witch. The eldest siblings quarrels as the four followed Mr. Braver to his dam. Aslan had made camp here, sacrificed himself here and even defeated Jadis. Here was where the Pevensies disappeared from their fifteen year reign, here is where the most magnificent of journeys both started and ended (do you remember when Edmund mentioned that to Napoleon at Lantern Waste?).

But Tirian was most interested in another time in Narnian history, the reign of Caspain IX and Lilliandil, Peter and Mollie, Susan, Edmund and Camilla, and Lucy whom never had her heart broken. He loved the stories of the princes Napoleon and Sebastain and Rillian and Harry and the princess Victoria. He was deeply intrigued by Napoleon' s disappearance, Rillian becoming powerful king of Narnia, and Sebastian with his lovely lady becoming well-respected rulers of Ettinsmoor.

What the King didn't know was that somewhere in Narnia' s (including Archenland and Calormen) there was another queen who knew a secret, a great prophecy that no one knew and long before his time, Tirian himself was chosen to protect this prophecy and to uncover its meaning. Perhaps Tirian if Tirian as able to protect this prophecy his country would still be there. But maybe the sun in the Narnian sky was just growing red.

**A/N: which story, judging by the excerpt, would you like me to create into a sequel and post next? This is your, as a reader and a viewer, decision. Which ever one I get first I will start and maybe it will be up by the end of this week. In the comments, post as a review (you don't need a FF account to review) which one you liked best:**

**1) Just a Voice in My Head; PC Prequel**

**2) Where the Water Meets the Sky; VDT Prequel/Sequel**

**3) I Only Exist Where My Heart Is; SC Sequel**

**4) A Sacrifice For Death; Sequel**

**5) Of the Past for the Future; LB Sequel**

** 3 Camille**


End file.
